What do you mean?
by Sur0203
Summary: Kyuhyun tak ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Kibum, namun ia juga tak rela jika harus dipisahkan dari Kibum. Lalu, apa maunya? [SEQUEL is Up: What Am I To You?] Apa arti diriku untukmu? Coba renungkan dan tanya hatimu. a Kihyun story, BL, MPreg
1. What Do You Mean?

What Do You Mean?

Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun , Hangeng, Shin donghee dll

Warning: YAOI, BL, Crack Pair, Typos, AU, Mpreg

Genre: Family, romance

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh diciptakan oleh Tuhan, disini saya hanya pinjam nama

Summary: Kyuhyun tak ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban Kibum, namun ia juga tak rela jika harus berpisah dari Kibum. Lalu, apa maunya? / Nggak ada hubungannya ya dengan lagu yang berjudul sama.

~Selamat Membaca~

Pagi damai tidak selalu dialami oleh semua keluarga di dunia ini, salah satunya dialami oleh keluarga kim, pagi yang sebenarnya –tadi- terasa begitu damai harus diinterupsi oleh suara bel yang dipencet tak sabaran dan terdengar pula suara gedoran –yang kemungkinan besar dilakukan oleh kaki sang penggedor- yang memekakkan telinga.

Sang nyonya rumah, Ny. Kim terlihat kesal berjalan menuju pintu depan, dalam hati akan menyumpahi siapa saja yang telah mengganggu pagi indah cerah cerianya itu. Setelah membuka pintu, ia siap membuka mulutnya untuk menyumpahi pemuda tinggi kurus didepannya sebelum,

"Benar ini rumah Kibum?"

Suara bass lembut pemuda itu terdengar ditelinganya, Ny. Kim menatap pemuda itu dengan menyelidik, seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan wajah unyu ini, ia tak pernah melihatnya, kibum tak pernah punya teman semuda ini

"Nyonya?"

"eoh, ne" jawabnya tergagap karena suara pemuda itu yang terdengar mendayu di telinganya.

Tanpa permisi, bahkan pemuda itu sedikit menggesek bahunya dengan sang nyonya rumah –karena celah pintu yang terbuka sempit- ketika ia masuk tanpa ijin, mendapatkan hadiah pelototan dari Ny. Kim, tapi toh pemuda itu tak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"Yak! Kenapa kau masuk tanpa ijin?" Ny. Kim mulai mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang semakin masuk ke dalam rumah. Jika, jika saja pemuda ini adalah teman dari putra satu-satunya yang mereka miliki di keluarga ini, ia akan dengan senang hati menyuruh putranya untuk tak lagi berhubungan ataupun mengenal pria sejenis ini. Dia berhenti melangkah ketika pemuda itu berhenti di depan tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Nyonya, dimana kamar Kibum?" suara merdu itu terdengar lagi, membuat Ny. Kim terkesiap sekali lagi, bahkan ia hanya diam saja.

Lalu pemuda itu menoleh kearah seseorang –yang sepertinya pengurus rumah tangga di rumah itu- "Ahjumma, dimana kamar kibum?" ulangnya.

Sang Ahjumma hanya menunjuk ke arah sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Pemuda itu mengerti dan dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia melangkah menuju kamar itu.

Setelah sadar dari keterkesiapannya, Ny. Kim langsung melotot pada Ahjumma, "Yak! Kenapa kau memberitahunya?"

Tak lama terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang membuat ny. Kim semakin melotot dan harap-harap cemas pada putranya. Tidak menyangka kalau pemuda se-unyu itu dengan suara bass lembutnya mampu bertingkah anarkis.

Pintu kayu eboni itu dijeplakkan dengan keras membuat seisi rumah keluarga Kim itu kaget dibuatnya. Kibum, sang pemilik kamar, tentu saja terbangun bahkan ia langsung membuka matanya seketika sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya membuat kepalanya pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Samar ia melihat siluet tubuh pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan langkah tergesa pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya, semakin dekat dan Kibum tahu siapa pemuda itu,

Srakk

Buk!

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi kiri Kibum setelah pemuda itu mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring. Kibum memang tak tahu apa kesalahannya dan apa masalahnya, tapi pantang baginya untuk memukul pemuda yang sedang menghajarnya ini, bukan karena pemuda ini lemah tapi lebih karena Kibum mencintainya, ya Kibum mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang terus meninju wajahnya ini.

"OMONA!" Ny. Kim telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar putranya dan melihat kejadian yang membuatnya shock "KENAPA KAU MEMUKULI PUTRAKU!?" teriaknya membahana.

Segera saja Ny. Kim menahan tangan pemuda yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya itu sesaat setelah ia mendekat. Menyeretnya untuk menjauhi putra satu-satunya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?" bentak Ny. Kim pada pemuda dihadapannya yang tak menghiraukannya sama sekali, tatapannya menajam pada sosok yang masih terbaring di ranjang. "Dan KAU! Kenapa kau tak melawan?" Ny. Kim tak habis pikir, putranya itu diajari bela diri dengan baik, kalau hanya melawan pemuda tinggi kurus ini bukan masalah besar kan?

Kibum, dengan muka yang lebam dan mulai membiru bangkit berdiri di samping ranjangnya, "Aku pantas mendapatkannya" jawabnya datar sambil mengusap pipi kirinya, meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tau mengapa ia pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu.

Mendengar perkataan Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram, melepaskan pegangan tangan Ny. Kim lalu menyerang Kibum sekali lagi.

"ADA APA INI RIBUT-RIBUT?" sampai satu suara menggelegar terdengar dari arah pintu.

.Hello-Panda.

Ny. Kim memandang –atau dalam hatinya ia bermaksud mempelototi- pemuda yang sedang asyik memotong-motong pancake yang ada di meja ruang tamu dengan santainya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya, pemuda itu dengan tak tau dirinya mengambil pancake dengan garpu, mengolesnya ke madu lalu memakannya. Setelah diteriaki oleh Tn. Kim tadi di kamar Kibum, pemuda itu menghentikan aksi ekstrimnya, kemudian mengeluh lapar, membuat Kibum menyuruh Ahjumma untuk membuatkan pancake. Ny. Kim akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya jika suaminya tak menggenggam tangannya, mencoba meredakan amarah isterinya itu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Tn. Kim memecahkan suasana hening yang tercipta.

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab pemuda itu, lalu terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu di saku jaketnya.

"Kau mengenalnya Kibum-ah?" Ny. Kim mengarahkan pandangannya pada putranya yang sejak tadi diam, gatal juga jika harus terus diam.

"Dia tetanggaku ketika kuliah di jepang" jawab kibum datar, meski kedua alisnya sedikit mengernyit karena kompres yang ia tempelkan pada wajahnya.

"Ah, ini dia" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan amplop dari saku jaketnya lalu menyerahkan pada Tn. Kim "Aku bermaksud memberi tau kalian tentang ini" memasukkan lagi sepotong pancake ke mulutnya.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya suara kertas yang terdengar.

Tn. Kim mengernyit sebentar setelah membaca tulisan di kertas itu, "Male Pregnant?" yang di respon dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun, pelototan oleh Ny. Kim dan Kibum.

Ny. Kim langsung merebut kertas itu dari suaminya "Mana mungkin!" teriaknya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan selidik setelah membaca surat keterangan dokter tersebut. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengaku-ngaku dihamili putra kami? kau ingin meminta tanggung jawab dari keluarga kami?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit, bukan karena tuduhan yang dilayangkan oleh Ny. Kim, ia sudah mengantisipasi jika itu mungkin akan terjadi, namun dia tak suka dengan kata-kata hamil dan dihamili meski kenyataannya itulah yang terjadi padanya. Meletakkan garpunya dipiring, "Well, aku kemari hanya ingin menghajarnya" Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum yang -masih- belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Dan aku tak meminta pertenggungjawaban siapapun, aku hanya memberikan alasan pada kalian mengapa aku menghajarnya" tambah Kyuhyun sambil menengadahkan tangannya, meminta kertas yang sekarang berada pada Ny. Kim –yang langsung mengembalikannya dengan kasar- "Aku akan pulang dulu, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk dihajar paman-pamanku jika mereka tau" peringat Kyuhyun pada Kibum, lalu melenggang keluar dengan seenaknya.

.Hello-Panda.

Suara pintu di ketuk –lagi- terdengar di sebuah rumah di daerah Nowon seakan-akan hari ini adalah hari ketukan pintu sedunia. Sang pemilik rumah tak menghiraukan suara berisik di pintunya itu, tadi dia sudah mengintip ngomong-ngomong, dan Kyuhyun –si pemilik rumah- tidak ingin menemui lelaki dengan muka datar diluar sana yang tadi menyusulnya setelah ia keluar dari rumah lelaki itu dengan seenak hati. Ia lebih memilih mengambil setoples snack dan jus jeruk lalu dibawanya ke depan televisi kemudian menyalakan tv dengan volume keras agar dapat menutupi suara ketukan pintu.

20 menit telah berlalu, Kyuhyun mulai mengecilkan volume tv nya. Mulai melangkah menuju jendela, ia penasaran karena suara ketukan pintu sudah tak terdengar lagi dan sebaliknya terdengar suara agak berisik dari luar. Ia melotot ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji diluar, kedua pamannya sedang menghajar Kibum! Hell, Kyuhyun memang sedang tak suka dengan Kibum tapi jika ia dibiarkan dihajar paman-pamannya Kyuhyun, ia bisa mati. Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah pintu, membukanya lalu berlari kearah ketiga orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan berteriak

"Menghajar laki-laki brengsek ini!" salah satu paman Kyuhyun yang bertubuh gempal menyempatkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, kemudian akan kembali pada pekerjaannya yang tertunda sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menarik lengannya

"Aish, dia sudah sekarat" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah benar kata orang ini kalau kau mengandung anaknya?" gantian paman Kyuhyun yang berpostur tinggi yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk perlahan.

Yang mendapat respon pelototan dari kedua pamannya, tak lama kemudian mereka kembali menghajar Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tak ingin Kibum terluka –kecuali ulahnya tentu saja- mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan anarkis kedua pamannya,

"Ya paman! Hentikan!" tak ada respon, dicoba sekali lagipun tak ada hasilnya, mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia kembali bermain drama "Ouch! Perutku sakit! Aduh aduh!"

Dan berhasil, kedua pamannya langsung pindah fokus padanya, bahkan Kibum yang sudah babak belurpun langsung mencoba bangun, khawatir pada calon bayinya dan ibunya tentu saja. Berusaha mendekat namun didorong kembali oleh paman Kyuhyun yang bertubuh gempal sedangkan yang berpostur tinggi menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal ke dalam rumah.

.Hello Panda.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau menikah dengannya!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sedang mengompres lebam-lebam di tubuhnya.

Tadi setelah tragedi pura-pura sakit perut, Kyuhyun diistirahatkan sebentar, sementara Shindong, paman Kyuhyun yang bertubuh gempal mengambilkan baskom berisi air serta handuk untuk membersihkan luka Kibum, hangeng sedikit menceramahi Kyuhyun –yang pura-pura duduk lemas di kursi single- untuk lebih berhati-hati karena ada nyawa lain yang hidup dalam tubuhnya. Setelah kompres selesai dibuat Shindong dan kini mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu, mereka membicarakan masa depan KiHyun. Sesungguhnya kedua paman Kyuhyun tak benar-benar ingin membunuh Kibum, tadi itu mereka kelepasan, hanya untuk menyalurkan kemarahan saja. Hangeng, paman Kyuhyun yang bertubuh tinggi menyuruh Kibum untuk menikahi Kyuhyun secepatnya yang dijawab Kyuhyun dengan teriakannya tadi.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu biarkan dia sembuh dulu, baru kita hajar lagi sampai mati" Shindong berbicara lagi sambil menunjuk Kibum dengan dagunya.

"Jangan!" teriak Kyuhyun –lagi-

"Lalu? Menikah?" Hangeng mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak suka dia!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami melenyapkannya" tambah Hangeng.

"Tidak boleh!"

Kedua paman Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal, apa maunya sebenarnya anak ini? Sebenarnya kedua pamannya juga punya sisi manusiawi, mereka mengatakan akan melenyapkan Kibum hanya agar Kyuhyun mau menikah dengan lelaki itu saja, demi kebaikan semuanya tentunya. Tapi si kepala batu itu tak mau menurunkan egonya sedikitpun.

"Baby tak punya ayah nanti kalau Kibum tak ada"

"Kami bisa jadi ayahnya, benar kan Han?" Shindong mencoba berargumen dan diperkuat oleh anggukan dari Hangeng.

"Nanti baby pasti sedih kalau tahu kedua ayahnya yang melenyapkan ayah kandungnya"

"Kami akan menjamin dia tak tahu" Hangeng sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang panik, terlihat dari gerakan matanya yang liar dan juga kata-katanya yang mencoba mencari alternatif untuk mempertahankan Kibum.

"Ya, tentu saja kami akan menjamin kerahasiaannya" tambah shindong

Di tengah-tengah kebimbangan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Kibum mau ikut dalam pembicaraan yang seakan-akan dirinya hanyalah tikus got yang dengan mudah disingkirkan begitu saja. Hey, dia ini dilatih bela diri sejak kecil jadi takkan mudah disingkirkan, tadi saja ia tak melawan makanya ia babak belur begini. Tapi rasa ngilu di rahangnya ketika akan digerakkan membuat Kibum membatalkan niat untuk masuk forum perdebatan konyol Kyuhyun dan kedua pamannya itu.

"Nanti tak ada yang menjaga baby selagi ia masih diperutku, nanti kalau baby merindukan ayah kandungnya bagaimana?" cicit Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu dia.

Smirk sekilas muncul di wajah kedua pamannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Hangeng

"Menikah dengan Kibum?" Shindong yang tak sabaran menyela.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak menikah dan kalian berpisah selamanya?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan wajah anak kucing minta dikasihani.

"Baiklah, kalian menikah sore ini" Kyuhyun melotot "Aku akan mengatur tempat dan pastur, kau urus mereka Han! Case Closed!" Shindong pergi dari ruang tamu

Hangeng juga beranjak menuju lantai atas rumah itu, meninggalkan pasangan KiHyun yang masih terdiam, dengan Kyuhyun yang menunduk sambil mencebikkan bibirnya dan Kibum yang menatap calon pengantinnnya dengan senyuman tipis.

.Hello Panda.

Kyuhyun menatap laki-laki yang sudah menjadi suaminya beberapa jam yang lalu, sedang membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan di ranjang King size di kamarnya. Mereka sudah melaksanakan upacara pernikahan hari ini juga. Acara sederhana di gereja yang hanya di datangi pihak keluarga saja. Kyuhyun kasihan juga pada suaminya, ia akui ia menyayangi suaminya, kalau masalah cinta Kyuhyun masih belum paham soal itu. Yang ia tau hanyalah ia sangat menyayangi kakak yang tinggal di samping rumahnya selama 6 tahun ketika mereka sama-sama tinggal di jepang. Ia mendekati ranjangnya, ikut berbaring di sebelah Kibum.

Kibum yang wajahnya lebam dan lecet, memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada lelaki yang sudah sah ia nikahi ini saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kibum!"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu"

"Kau seperti customer service!" Kyuhyun yang kesal menggeplak lengan Kibum yang dibalas dengan ringisan pelan oleh si korban. Kyuhyun yang kaget karena ia sepertinya -memang- melukai Kibum lagi "Sakit?"

Kibum mencoba tersenyum meski bibirnya perih, "Tidak"

Direspon dengan cebikan bibir oleh Kyuhyun, dia tau jika Kibum sedang berbohong, sok kuat kalau menurut Kyuhyun "Makanya biar tak dihajar paman-paman ku jangan memperkosaku" merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya menghela napas lalu mengelus rambut lembut Kyuhyun, apa disebut pemerkosaan kalau orang yang katanya 'diperkosa' itu tak melawan bahkan menikmati? Dilakukan berulang-ulangpun pemuda itu tak menolak, lalu disebut pemerkosaan dari mana?

"Kyu"

Si pemilik nama menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat si pemanggil.

"Tidurlah"

Kyu menggeleng "Kau yang seharusnya tidur duluan" Kyuhyun mencoba memeluk badan kekar Kibum –yang jelas tak akan masuk dalam rengkuhannya- dengan posisi miring. Kasihan juga suaminya, hari ini pasti adalah hari terberat untuknya dan Kyuhyun juga tak banyak membantu, masih untung lelaki ini tak tumbang saat upacara pernikahan tadi. "Mau aku nyanyikan sesuatu?"

"Hn" sebenarnya Kibum mau menggeleng, tp lehernya sakit dan entah kenapa juga dia membalasnya dengan gumaman seperti itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau lagu kanade?"

Kibum yang sudah berniat tidurpun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman sekali lagi.

"Ah jangan, itu kan lagu perpisahan sedangkan kita justru baru saja bersatu" Kyuhyun berpikir sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kibum, karena laki-laki itu tidur telentang. "Bagaimana kalau hanamizuki? Aku suka lagu itu, Kibum?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyi Hanamizuki, dan saat lagu selesai kau harus sudah tidur, oke?"

"Hn"

Kyuhyun mencibir, tuh kan apa dia bilang, Kibum itu menyebalkan tapi karena hari ini Kibum sedang terluka jadi Kyuhyun maafkan. Ia lalu melantunkan lagu Hanamizuki sebagai pengantar tidur orang tersayangnya. Biarkan seperti ini dahulu, entah bagaimana jadinya esok, dengan status keduanya yang berbeda yang jelas sama sekali belum direncanakan oleh keduanya. Biarlah esok tetap menjadi misteri.

.END.

.

Selesaaaiii, dan sepertinya masih ada yang kurang ya? Tapi gak tau apa itu, ada yang ganjel tapi gak nemu. Ini bukan tulisan pertamaku, tapi tulisan pertama yang berhasil selesai. Kibum hanya dapat part sedikit sekali, mungkin d ff lain ya Kibum dibanyakin partnya. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, ff yang tak ada pesan moralnya ini. Dan tolong kasih review, siapa tau kalian bisa nemu apa yang ganjel itu dan bisa memberikan masukan untuk penulis amatir ini.


	2. What Am I To You? part 1

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal ketika Kibum sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya, lelaki dengan wajah datar itu masih sibuk untuk melakukan persiapannya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Pipi yang memang sudah bulat itu semakin bertambah bulat ketika sang pemilik menggembungkannya, bermaksud untuk memberi tau pasangannya jika ia sedang merajuk.

Kibum yang telah selesai dengan persiapannya berjalan ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk, "Kau yakin hanya ingin di apartemen saja?" bertanya ketika telah sampai di depan lelaki yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya ini.

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan posisi merajuknya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sebagai salah satu bentuk protes dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu" membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu menolak dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya sehingga wajah Kibum hanya mengenai udara. Kibum menghela nafasnya, setelah ia rasa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja sendirian di apartemen ia memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju pintu depan.

Sampai nada pintu apartemen yang tertutup terdengar Kyuhyun baru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lorong menuju pintu utama, wajahnya berkerut menyiratkan raut tak percaya, "Dia meninggalkanku sendirian? DASAR KIBUM KEJAM! TIDAK PEKA!"

What Am I To You?

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Park Leeteuk, Lee Jonghyun

Pair: KiHyun, TeukChul

Genre: Romance, Family

Warning: Boys Love, AU, typos, Mpreg, Bahasa tidak baku

Disclaimer: Super Junior diciptakan oleh agensi mereka sedangkan membernya adalah ciptaan Tuhan, penulis hanya turut andil meminjam nama sebagai tokoh dalam cerita ini.

Summary: Apa arti diriku untukmu? Coba renungkan dan tanya hatimu.

~Selamat Membaca~

Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursi dekat dapur dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja membelakangi lorong menuju pintu depan ketika nada pintu terbuka menyambut telinganya yang sebelumnya hanya diisi oleh kesunyian. Suara orang yang sedang mengobrol tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun, bibirnya tambah manyun ketika mengenali siapa pemilik suara yang kini mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yah, anak setan! Kau tak menyambut kedatangan Hyungmu eoh?" pertanyaan itu berasal dari bibir tebal seorang Kim Heechul pasalnya seseorang yang ia datangi itu tak mau repot-repot menengokkan kepala padanya dan kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun-ee kau baik-baik saja?" kekasih Heechul yang lebih peka dan sabar mendekati pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu, mengelus surai merah yang mulai memanjang.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Leeteuk namun kepalanya masih digeletakkan di atas meja, "Kibum jahat Hyung, dia tak menyayangiku dan _Baby_ " seperti mantra sihir, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali.

"Huh?" Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap manja Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya "Memangnya kali ini apa yang kau inginkan?" Leeteuk sudah bisa menebak jika Kyuhyun sedang mengidam sesuatu seperti yang telah terjadi selama 4 bulan ini, hanya saja kali ini ia tak tau entah benar-benar mengidam atau modus saja.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya berganti posisi menyender pada senderan kursi, " _Les Forts de Latour_ " jawabnya sambil menunjukkan wajah ala kucing minta dipungut.

Leeteuk mencoba mengingat-ingat barang apa yang baru disebutkan adiknya " _Les Forts_ "

" _de Latour_?" sambung Heechul, mereka yakin pernah mendengarnya, tapi kapan dan dimana?

"Uhm" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan imut, mengelus-elus perutnya yang mulai terlihat membuncit.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya" Heechul yang menyerah karena tak menemukan _clue_ sejauh apapun ia menggali ingatannya, mencoba memancing jawaban.

"Itu minuman yang menjadi oleh-oleh Papa Kim untuk Kibum waktu beliau dari perancis Hyung~" Kyuhyun jadi sedikit merengek karena kedua Hyungnya yang masih belum paham.

Mata Heechul membulat horror "Yah jangan macam-macam bocah!" bentak Heechul, ia jadi merasa ingin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, mengapa pemuda yang sedang hamil ini tiba-tiba menginginkan _Wine_ yang harganya lebih dari 200,00 _Euro_.

"Heechul-ah!" Leeteuk mencoba mengingatkan Heechul yang mulai mengeluarkan energi tingginya "Kyuhyun-ee kau tau kau sedang hamil kan? Minuman itu tak baik untukmu"

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, meletakkan kedua tangannya pada meja kemudian menumpukan kembali kepalanya disana "Aku tau Hyung, tapi aku sangat menginginkannya" setetes air mata jatuh ketika pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya. Kyuhyun menginginkan _Wine_ itu dengan sangat buruk.

Pandangan Leeteuk berubah fokus ketika matanya menangkap sosok adiknya yang lain, Kibum, sedang menatap nanar ke arah mereka, ia mengerti perasaan Kibum saat ini tetapi ia juga bisa merasakan jika Kyuhyun sedang berada dalam peperangan batinnya sendiri, merubah fokusnya kembali pada Kyuhyun "Kau pasti mengerti mengapa Kibum tak mau mengabulkan keinginanmu Kyu" mengelus surai merah di kepala adiknya itu lalu beranjak pergi, menganggukkan kepalanya pada Heechul sebagai kode untuk menjaga Kyuhyun selama ia dan Kibum kembali ke kantor.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Kyuhyun tidak lagi merajuk pada Kibum dengan cara mogok bicara, setelah dia mendapatkan ultimatum Heechul dengan kata-kata pedasnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan keinginannya dan bersikap biasa saja seperti ketika ia akur dengan suaminya.

Namun Kibum menangkap gelagat aneh pada Kyuhyun, isterinya itu terlihat tidak fokus dan jujur saja ia membenci senyuman palsu dan sikap sok cerah ceria itu. Kibum berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, wajahnya menunduk sibuk menyelesaikan rubik di tangannya. Kibum berlutut di depan Kyuhyun, mencoba meminta fokus Kyuhyun agar tertuju padanya "Apakah kau masih menginginkan _Wine_ _Pauillac_?" Kibum memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun, menatap pemuda itu tepat di matanya.

Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak liar mencoba menghindari tatapan Kibum "Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi Kibum, apa itu _pal-pallac?_ "

Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang bisa berbohong dengan baik dan Kibum sangat tau itu, "Berjanjilah jika kau harus didampingi dokter saat mendapatkannya" Kibum mencoba mengalah, mungkin ia akan mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk meminum satu tegukan atau malah ia akan meminta Dokter pribadinya untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun, isterinya itu pasti lebih menurut pada Dokter mengingat betapa sayangnya Kyuhyun pada bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

"Apa? Buat apa Dokter?" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, kan dia tak mengalami sakit ataupun gejala aneh lainnya, jadi buat apa?

"Dengan dampingan Dokter atau tidak sama sekali?" Kibum memberikan penawaran terakhir.

"Jadi boleh?" bintang bulan matahari intan berlian dan semua yang bersinar muncul di mata Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat bersemu karena semakin antusias, membuat Kibum gemas sampai ingin menggigit pipi bulat itu.

"Ya, aku akan menghubungi Zhoumi Hyung nanti" Kibum mengangguk masih dengan melihat wajah pasangan hidupnya yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan saja.

"AKU MENYAYANGIMU KIBUM!" menjerit sambil membawa kepala Kibum ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, aku tahu" Kibum menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun, tak mengharap lebih dari sekedar ungkapan sayang Kyuhyun padanya.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga ketika ia menunggu Kibum dan pesanannya datang, tadi dia sudah hampir beranjak tidur ketika anak buah Kibum menelepon lelaki itu memberitahukan bahwa _Les Forts de Latour_ pesanannya sudah datang. Kyuhyun meminta Kibum untuk mengambilnya langsung tapi Kibum menolak dan berakhirlah dengan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi merajuk, tak mau di dekati oleh Kibum yang membuat pria itu akhirnya mengalah sekali lagi, memanggil Dokter pribadinya untuk datang malam-malam lalu mengambil _Wine_ _Les Forts de Latour_ yang diantarkan anak buah Kibum ke lobi apartemen. Kyuhyun kembali mengelus-elus perutnya yang mulai membuncit "Sebentar lagi pesananmu datang baby" ia sendiri tak mengerti akan perasaannya, tidak tau apakah hanya dirinya saja yang menginginkan _Wine_ itu atau memang _Baby_ nya juga ingin, yang jelas Kyuhyun akan membawa nama _Baby_ sebagai pembenaran.

Nada sambutan ketika pintu terbuka terdengar, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya lalu berjalan dengan tak sabar ke lorong menuju pintu depan, Kibum dan Zhoumi sebagai Dokter pribadi Kyuhyun muncul disana, serta tentu saja sesuatu dalam _goodie bag_ yang dipegang Kibum menjadi objek sangat dirindukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias, pandangannya masih terfokus pada _goodie bag_ di tangan suaminya.

"Ya, ini," belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah menyerobot begitu sang botol telah dikeluarkan dari wadahnya oleh Kibum.

"Terima kasih Kibum Hyung! Aku menyayangimu!" Kyuhyun mengelus-eluskan pipinya pada badan botol yang ada di tangannya, seperti kucing.

Kibum hanya ber- _face-palm_ ria melihatnya, tadi itu ungkapan sayang untuk siapa? Kibum atau _Wine_ nya?

Kyuhyun yang kelewat girang tanpa peduli kehadiran dua makhluk yang sekarang tak bersuara itu langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Kibum sambil menimang-nimang sayang _Wine_ di pelukannya.

Kibum meminta Zhoumi untuk mengikutinya dan menjalankan skenario yang tadi telah disusun untuk melarang Kyuhyun meminum _Wine_ nya, dan sukses di buat cengo ketika pemuda unyu yang menjadi isterinya itu bukannya membuka botol _Wine_ nya alih-alih naik ke atas ranjang lalu menyelimuti dirinya sambil memeluk botol _Wine_ nya. "Kau tidak ingin meminumnya?" Kibum yang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun memilih untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengarkan pertanyaan yang ia rasa menyebalkan dan bernada datar dari suaminya, mulutnya maju beberapa senti dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin "Huweee, tuh kan Mimi Ge! Lihat! Kibum tak menyayangiku dan _Baby!_ " tak ada air mata, hanya suaranya saja yang dibuat seperti sedang menangis "Dia tau aku sedang hamil tapi disuruh minum _Wine_ , Mimi Ge, dia memang selalu jahat padaku dan _Baby_! huweee"

Kibum langsung memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut, tak mengerti dengan tingkah tak terduga Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal secara canggung, tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana karena dilibatkan dalam perseteruan bodoh dan tidak berguna antar suami-istri satu ini.

Masih dengan rekayasa tangisannya kaki Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak menendang selimut, Kibum yang merasa jemu langsung mengajak Zhoumi keluar kamar. "Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam Ge, aku tidak tau jika dia hanya ingin memeluk Wine ketika tidur" Kibum meminta maaf pada Zhoumi karena harus direpotkan lagi oleh tingkah absurd istrinya.

"Tak masalah, tapi seperti kataku sebelumnya, jangan sampai ia meminumnya" setelah memberikan pesan terakhirnya Zhoumi memilih pamit untuk kembali kekediamannya.

Kibum sendiri kembali menyusul ke kamar tidur mereka, membenahi selimut istrinya yang tadi sempat ditendang-tendang dengan tidak berperikeselimutan.

"Aku masih marah padamu, jadi jangan dekat-dekat!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan Kibum, memasang wajah galaknya dengan alis yang semakin menyatu.

"Aku tau" Kibum merasa malas berdebat jadi di iyakan saja dulu.

"Aku tak mau tidur denganmu!" memanyunkan bibirnya, protes ketika Kibum justru duduk di pinggir ranjang di sampingnya.

"Aku tunggu kau tidur dulu baru tidur diluar" jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Kibum sambil menaikkan kembali selimut Kyuhyun hingga sampai leher, pasalnya Kibum sangat tau jika Kyuhyun takkan bisa tidur jika ditinggalkan sendirian.

"hmmm" gumaman tak jelas terdengar menjawab pernyataan Kibum, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang botol, mencari-cari posisi nyaman.

Melihat itu Kibum jadi menatap tajam botol _Wine_ yang tak berdosa itu dengan penuh dendam, gara-gara _Wine_ terkutuk itu dia jadi harus menghadapi kelakuan tak jelas Kyuhyun, Kibum bersumpah suatu hari jika Kyuhyun sudah melupakan ngidamnya pada _Wine_ ini Kibum akan menjatuhkan botol itu beserta isinya dari lantai 12 apartemen mereka, berdoa saja tak ada manusia sial yang akan kejatuhan _Wine_ malang itu.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Setelah Kyuhyun yang kemarin merajuk sekarang gantian Kibum yang tidak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun karena dari kemarin sampai seharian ini pemuda yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu tak mau lepas dari _Wine_ nya dan tak mempedulikan Kibum sama sekali. Tadi Kibum sempat tak sengaja membentak Kyuhyun karena kekesalannya yang menumpuk juga rasa lelahnya ketika ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan pemuda unyu itu masih tak mau di dekati. _"KAU HIDUP SAJA DENGAN WINEMU!"_ kalimat itulah yang keluar ketika Kyuhyun masih menganggap cairan laknat itu lebih berharga daripada dirinya yang jelas-jelas adalah pasangan hidupnya. Kibum memaki dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengingat bagaimana raut kaget sekaligus ketakutan yang tercetak jelas di wajah unyu itu. _'Kyuhyun itu butuh kau didik Kibum, bukan dibentak!'_ Kibum mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri, untunglah ia berada di bawah shower air dingin jadi bisa mendinginkan kepalanya sekaligus membantunya berpikir jernih.

Ketika Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menunduk memainkan kakinya, Kibum memilih tak peduli dan memasuki _dress room_ tanpa menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu ia mulai mencari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

"Bummiee~~" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Kibum dengan nada manjanya, mendongak melihat apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Pipi Kyuhyun mulai menyebarkan semburat merah jambu ketika melihat Kibum tanpa malu memakai pakaiannya secara _live_ tanpa adanya sensor, memang mereka sudah lama menikah tapi kan Kyuhyun tetap malu jika melihat tubuh Kibum secara jelas di bawah lampu yang bersinar terang, biasanya ia melihatnya dalam kamar yang temaram. Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu pikiran mesum singgah di kepalanya.

Kibum hanya menatap datar kelakuan Kyuhyun, ia bisa menebak pikiran apa yang terlintas di kepala cantik istrinya itu, tapi ia tetap menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap flat ciri khas seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kibummiee Hyung~~" sekali lagi Kyuhyun memanggil dengan manja, pemuda itu tau jika Kibum lemah saat ia memanggil nama lelaki itu dengan tambahan _suffix_ –iee dan sapaan hormat 'Hyung'.

Kibum berjalan dengan tenang mendekat pada Kyuhyun kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya. Tangan kanannya ia daratkan pada bagian atas kepala Kyuhyun, mengetuk-ketukkan jari panjangnya disana.

Sang korbanpun mendongak "Tidak marah lagi?" terselip nada keraguan dalam tanya.

Kibum merasa hatinya ditusuk-tusuk ketika melihat wajah yang masih menyiratkan ketakutan, ia menurunkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi tembam Kyuhyun "Maafkan aku".

"Huh?" mata bulat itu hanya berkedip-kedip imut ketika tak mampu mengolah respon yang tak disangkanya akan datang dari sang suami.

Kibum meletakkan kedua tangannya dipipi Kyuhyun, "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun" begitu tulus, ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah bingungnya, Kibum semakin menekan pipi bulat itu hingga membuat bibir pink milik Kyuhyun maju beberapa centi hingga mirip ikan koi sampai membuat Kibum menahan tawa yang ingin mendesak keluar.

"hehashan hihum *lepaskan Kibum*" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya juga tangannya mencoba menarik tangan Kibum dari pipinya, tapi tangan Kibum tak mau lepas dan masih melakukan penganiayaan padanya –menurut Kyuhyun- namun karena Kyuhyun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya itu tanpa sengaja memberikan celah antara tangan Kibum dan pipinya hingga,

Krauk

"Auh" reflek Kibum mengaduh ketika gigi depan Kyuhyun menyapa kulit tangannya, tidak mau lepas sampai "Kyuhyun! Kau bisa merobek tanganku"

Kyuhyun melepaskan gigitannya, memajukan bibirnya kesal apalagi ketika melihat wajah suaminya yang masih datar dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya, Kyuhyun lalu ikut mengelus tangan yang mulai memerah dan terdapat bekas gigi, "Apa sakit sekali?" Kibum itu orangnya terlalu datar, jadi kalau sampai dahinya timbul kerutan meski sedikit saja itu pasti terasa sangat sakit.

"Tidak" menjawab dengan datar sambil memperhatikan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengelus-elus tangannya dengan sayang.

Kibum masih tak berubah, masih sok kuat, sok _cool,_ dan itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi kesal lagi padahal tadi sempat merasa bersalah meski hanya beberapa detik saja, dan setelah mendapat jawaban datar itu dia langsung reflek –kalau tak ingin dibilang sengaja- menepuk tangan suaminya dengan kekuatan maksimal.

"Ah! Sakit Kyu" akhirnya mau mengaku juga sebelum Kyuhyun melakukan tindakan anarkis yang lebih parah.

"Kau bilang tidak sakit! Dasar Kibum jelek!" menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kibum.

"Siapa yang kau bilang jelek?" tak terima jika dikatai jelek karena hal itu sangat bertentangan dengan fakta.

"Tentu saja kau, memang siapa lagi?".

Kibum berdecak ketika Kyuhyun sudah mulai kekanakan seperti ini, jika dijawab tidak akan berguna tetapi jika tak dijawab lontaran-lontaran fitnah yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu pasti akan membuatnya kebosanan sepanjang malam.

"Kau jelek, Kibum jelek!" masih meneruskan ejekan berbau fitnahnya pada Kibum.

Perlahan, Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang "Kita lihat, setelah ini apa kau masih akan mengataiku jelek", menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri bagian kiri tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa Kibum?" pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Kibum jadi Kyuhyun sebenarnya tau apa maunya Kibum di saat-saat seperti ini dengan posisi ini.

"Membawamu ke surga dunia" disertai seringaian mesum.

"Asyik! kau sudah lama tak membawaku ke surga dunia" mengerak-gerakkan badannya secara antusias, membuat Kibum melongo, sukses menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kibum? Kenapa berhenti?" mata bulat itu berkedip-kedip tak mengerti.

Kibum menggeretakkan giginya ketika harus menahan luapan libidonya, "Kau akan menyesal Kyuhyun!" mendesis berbahaya kemudian membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman yang dalam serta basah disusul dengan menyalurkan luapan-luapan gairah yang seakan meledak-ledak dalam tubuh keduanya.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Kibum memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya ini memang begitu menyita pikirannya, apalagi Aboejinya yang sekarang melepaskan banyak tanggung jawab untuk dipikulkan pada pundaknya. Suara getaran ponsel mengalihkan fokusnya dari pikiran yang diisi dengan kepenatan, tersenyum ketika nama 'My Lovely KyuKyu' tertera di layar ponselnya, jangan salah, Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengubah nama itu di ponselnya yang sebelumnya di beri nama dengan satu huruf 'K' saja, tak khawatir salah orang karena ia hanya menyimpan nomor-nomor keluarga, kolega dan orang terdekatnya yang jumlahnya limit di _phone book_ ponselnya.

"Hm?" begitu meletakkan ponsel pada telinganya setelah menggeser tanda hijau.

" _KIBUMM"_ terdengar ceria dan sangat kekanakan di telinganya, yah setidaknya istrinya itu bisa jadi _moodboaster_ tersendiri baginya.

"Hm" menjawab singkat dengan senyuman tipis yang muncul di bibir.

" _DIMANA KAU LETAKKAN KARTU KREDITMU?"_ Kibum bisa mendengar suara gaduh di seberang sana, Kyuhyun pasti sedang mengacak-acak apartemen demi menemukan kartu kredit yang dicarinya.

"Aku tidak tuli Kyuhyun" jengah juga dengan Kyuhyun yang berteriak-teriak seperti mereka sedang berada di ujung-ujung lapangan hingga suara harus keras karena terbawa angin.

" _DIMANA? Kalau kau tak tuli harusnya langsung kau jawab, kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan kartu kreditmu? Kau tak mau kalau aku menggunakannya ya? Pelit sekali"_

"Kyuhyun" Kibum berusaha memotong sebelum kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sepanjang gerbong kereta arus mudik itu tak berhenti keluar. Seingat Kibum, Kyuhyun sudah ia beri kartu kredit hanya saja pemuda itu sering meletakkanya secara sembarangan, jadilah Kibum yang kembali menyimpannya agar tidak hilang apalagi musnah.

" _Eo?"_ bisa Kibum bayangkan jika bibir sintal itu maju beberapa centi ketika mengatakannya.

"Kau ingin membeli apa?"

" _Aku mau ke bawah sebentar, ke departement store, takkan lama, janji"_

"Beli apa, Kyuhyun?" harus berapa kali ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama agar pasangan hidupnya itu bisa menarik inti dari pertanyaannya.

" _Ehehe, aku mau, eh, Baby mau es krim"_ lagi, menggunakan nama _Baby_ sebagai pembenaran aksinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kibum tak ingin jika Kyuhyun makan es krim sebelum pemuda itu mengisi perutnya dengan makan siang.

" _Eum"_

"Sudah minum susu?"

Beberapa menit tak ada jawaban, Kibum bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

" _Ahh, sudah"_ Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika dugaannya benar tentang Kyuhyun yang meminum susunya sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, lagipula Kyuhyun tak bisa berbohong entah bagaimana caranya jika Kyuhyun berbohong, Kibum langsung bisa mendeteksinya hanya lewat suara Kyuhyun saja.

"Di laci meja kerjaku"

" _Okz! Aku menyayangimu Kibum!"_ langsung terdengar suara telepon di putus secara sepihak.

Kibum menatap layar datar ponselnya yang sudah mulai mematikan cahayanya, dia belum sempat berpesan untuk tak memakan es krim banyak-banyak mengingat pemuda itu pasti akan kelepasan jika sudah di hadapkan dengan makanan kesukaannya, dia harus menyusul Kyuhyun lagipula sepertinya dia butuh istirahat, dan pulang lebih awal adalah salah satu alternatif.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Kyuhyun celingukan begitu sampai di departement store yang satu lokasi dengan apartemennya, dia baru ingat jika setiap kali kemari pasti bersama Heechul Hyungnya atau bersama suami datarnya, tapi kali ini ia sendirian. Kalau dipikir-pikir tak masalah kan kalau dia kemari sendirian, kan dia sudah besar, Kibum juga tak melarangnya pergi tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah salah satu tempat penjual es krim yang ia tahu tempatnya, tetapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia ingat selama hamil dia justru tak terlalu tertarik dengan makanan yang manis nan lembut dan terasa meleleh di mulut itu, hanya terkadang rasa inginnya meluap-luap tapi berubah jadi tak berselera begitu makanan manis itu tersedia di hadapannya, setiap berjalan ke arah penjual es krim Kyuhyun malah berbelok, kali ini pun begitu ia menoleh pada tempat yang cukup ramai di singgahi remaja dan pemuda-pemudi seusianya, _Game Center_. Mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan binar-binar bahagia ketika melihatnya, sudah lama sekali ia tak masuk ke tempat ini, sekitar 4 bulan selama ia di Korea Selatan, woww prestasi yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" seseorang yang tadinya lewat dan merasa mengenali pemuda yang terpaku dengan binar kekaguman itu mencoba menyapa meskipun ragu.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya "Jonghyun-ah!" Kyuhyun terpekik senang ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, mengingat kenalannya di Korea ini sangatlah minim.

"Wah, tak kusangka bertemu denganmu!" Jonghyun mendekat pada Kyuhyun, "Kau di Korea sekarang?"

"Eum, sejak lulus sekolah" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan riang.

"Wah aku sangat merindukanmu" Jonghyun mengacak surai merah Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga!" Kyuhyun langsung melompat ke pelukan sahabat lamanya, "Kamu sih, harus pindah ke Korea, kita jadi tak bisa bertemu lagi".

Jonghyun menyambut pelukan sahabatnya, tersenyum ketika mendengar nada merajuk dari Kyuhyun "Sekarang kita bisa bertemu kan?"

Dibalas dengan anggukan yang dapat Jonghyun rasakan di pundaknya.

Jonghyun adalah teman Kyuhyun sedari kecil, mereka berteman sejak masuk taman kanak-kanak dan entah takdir apa yang membuatnya terus satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun, hingga saat kenaikan kelas tiga Jonghyun terpaksa meninggalkan Jepang karena nenek yang sejak kecil merawatnya telah meninggal dan tak ada lagi yang merawatnya di Jepang, jadi ia harus kembali pada orang tuanya ke Korea Selatan.

Setelah pertemuan yang mengharukan dan pelukan ala Teletubbies, Kyuhyun mengajak Jonghyun ke Game Center, mengenang memori saat mereka masih di Sekolah dulu.

"Yeayy! Aku menang!" Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan ketika ia bisa mengalahkan Jonghyun sekali lagi, ah tidak, sebenarnya Jonghyun tak pernah menang darinya, tak memedulikan teriakannya yang membahana karena suara di sekitarnya memang sangat berisik.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat raut ceria Kyuhyun. Kedua alisnya naik begitu Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangan ke arahnya, seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Kau bilang semua koinmu untukku jika kau kalah" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa Jonghyun akan ingkar janji padanya.

"Arasseo, Kyuhyun manis" mencubit kedua pipi bulat Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya gemas.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jika aku ini tampan!"

Jonghyun tersenyum, mengambil semua koin yang ada di kantong jaketnya untuk diserahkan pada si manis di depannya. Jonghyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika untuk sekali lagi Kyuhyun bersorak kegirangan mendapatkan semua koinnya. Pemuda itu menggumamkan beberapa permainan yang akan di cobanya dan mengulang game yang sebelumnya dimainkan sekali lagi. Kyuhyun takkan pernah dikalahkan oleh Jonghyun, itu sudah hukum pasti karena setiap mereka bertanding Jonghyun tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada permainan akan tetapi melirik beberapa kali pada wajah seius Kyuhyun yang selalu sukses membuatnya gemas. Jonghyun menatap bibir sintal yang masih menggumam, betapa ia ingin mencoba merasakannya sejak dulu, lalu fokusnya berpindah pada rambut merah Kyuhyun yang mulai memanjang, lalu bergeser pada bagian bawah telinga Kyuhyun, entah mengapa dia lebih tertarik untuk mencium tubuh Kyuhyun di bagian itu lebih dari bagian manapun. Jonghyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya, Jonghyun tersenyum karena biasa melakukannya seperti saat mereka masih sering bermain bersama dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan seluruh giginya, Kyuhyun menolehkan kembali wajahnya pada game yang sedang dimainkannya, tidak ada penolakan Jonghyun semakin berani mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadar jika bagian bawah telinganya sedang diincar, secara perlahan-lahan mendekati bagian itu, nafasnya sedikit ia tahan agar Kyuhyun tak merasakan desahan nafasnya di leher pemuda itu, Jonghyun bisa merasakan sedikit lagi bibirnya mengenai kulit putih nan halus milik Kyuhyun sebelum dirasakannya sebuah tarikan kasar pada tubuhnya.

Bukk

Satu pukulan di arahkan padanya hingga membuatnya jatuh ke lantai, suara teriakan Kyuhyun menyapa telinganya dan beberapa orang mulai berseru membuat suara gaduh, sebelum ia melihat siapa yang tadi memukul wajahnya, satu pukulan lagi mendarat di pipinya.

TBC dulu aja. . . .

Aww, My Sunday Morning jadi orang ketiga.

Aku sedang mencoba mengembalikan gaya penulisanku yang kurasa ilang gitu aja gegara kelamaan mager meskipun udah nulis 2 Ch. di ff lain. Nulis cerita ringan gini ternyata cepet ya, enak banget prosesnya, bikin gini aja terus kali ya biar enjoy.

Jujur sebenernya gada niat buat sequel karena ff WDYM kuanggap udah selesai, tapi entah tiba-tiba kepikiran plot cerita dan cocok dimasukkan jadi sequel ff ini melihat gimana sifat KiHyun disini, lagian banyak yang protes gegara yang sebelumnya pendek banget dan masih banyak menimbulkan pertanyaan.

Thanks to: Ciput; CatLuckKyu; michazz; dona. tan. 144; Cuttiekyu94; zakurafreezee; Yong Do Jin316; sheehae89; Emon204; melani. s. khadijah; hyunnie02; haekyu; balqistzahwa; araaaa; Dindaa; hanakahime; Shin Ririn1013; rheina. kyuhae; jenny. hzb. berkat kalian aku mengubah pikiranku soal sequel. Silahkan tinggalkan review!


	3. WAITY part 2

Kibum mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan, sudah semua tempat yang menjual es krim di departement store ini ia sambangi namun tak jua menemukan Kyuhyun, mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai pemuda itu, apakah ia tersesat? Apakah ia tidak tau jalan pulang? Jangan-jangan pemuda itu dibawa Om-om mesum dan menurut saja? Mungkinkah jika ada seseorang yang berbuat jahat padanya? Ada seseorang yang menculiknya? Apakah, apakah yang lainnya?

Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena pikiran negatifnya sendiri, ia mulai berjalan mencari lagi, tak ingin beristirahat barang sejenak saja ketika masih belum tau bagaimana kondisi istrinya, apakah dia baik-baik saja? pemuda itu membawa dua nyawa dalam tubuhnya dan Kibum takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun dan bayinya, bukan dia terlalu paranoid namun pemuda itu sering mengalami buta arah, jadi jika bepergian harus didampingi seseorang agar bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, istrinya itu juga pasti tak membawa ponsel karena sedari tadi Kibum menelepon tak diangkat sama sekali, kebiasaan buruk sering melupakan ponsel ketika bepergian.

Matanya menangkap sebuah tempat yang cukup ramai, bisa ia lihat orang-orang yang masuk dan keluar dari sana kebanyakan seumuran dengan Kyuhyunnya, apakah pemuda unyu itu juga berada disana? Mengingat sering sekali Kyuhyun ke _Game Center_ ketika masih di Jepang dulu. Merasa tak ada salahnya untuk mengecek kesana, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _Game Center_.

Ramai, itulah kesan pertama yang di dapatkan Kibum ketika masuk, matanya mengitari seluruh ruangan namun tak ia temukan pemuda yang dicarinya, kakinya berjalan menuju ke arah yang tertutupi beberapa permainan, Kibum tersenyum ketika akhirnya ia menemukan istrinya bersorak riang disana. Baru selangkah Kibum maju ketika ia menyadari seseorang tengah berada di samping istrinya, seseorang itu mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun sambil tertawa membuat sebuah bara mulai tersulut di hati Kibum. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika merasa mengenali seseorang yang bersama sang istri, "Lee-Jong-Hyun" geramnya. Ketika orang itu melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak menolak -justru Kyuhyun cengengesan di sana- tangan kibum mengepal saat melihat pemandangan menyesakkan dadanya. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tadi ijin mau beli _es krim_ kan? dan siapa tadi yang berjanji takkan lama?

Bara yang ada di hati Kibum berubah menjadi api tatkala melihat Jonghyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan rahang Kyuhyun, dan istrinya itu tak menolak? _"Persetan dengan persahabatan"_ geram Kibum dalam hati "Mati saja kau Lee" Kibum mendesis berbahaya. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dia mendekat pada dua orang yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan, menarik secara paksa orang yang hampir mencium istrinya itu, lalu

Bukk

Satu pukulan telak ia daratkan pada wajah orang itu hingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab, Kibum bisa mendengar pekikan kaget Kyuhyun, juga orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun namun tak ia hiraukan, ketika Jonghyun mencoba bangkit, satu pukulan lagi bersarang di wajahnya. Hingga pukulan ketiga yang akan ia layangkan tertahan karena di cekal Kyuhyun. Wajah istrinya seolah memohon padanya untuk menghentikan kekerasan yang dilakukan Kibum.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Jonghyun yang sedang mengusap darah yang keluar akibat ujung bibirnya yang sobek, "Dia sudah menikah dan memiliki suami, jangan mendekatinya lagi!" menekan setiap katanya penuh ancaman, langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kerumunan menuju _lift_ terdekat.

What Am I To You?

Additional cast: Kim Ryeowook, Zhoumi [yang di chap kemarin lupa di mention, lol]

Warning: Boys Love, AU, Mpreg, Bahasa kurang baku, typo itu manusiawi

~Selamat Membaca~

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Kibum diam karena sedang mengendalikan amarah dalam dirinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun diam karena takut menimbulkan kemarahan lain pada Kibum, ia hanya sesekali melirik pada laki-laki itu.

"Kibum hyung, mengapa kau memukul Jonghyun?" tidak betah dengan keheningan yang melanda, Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya baik-baik, suaminya yang penuh emosi ini akan meledak jika ia ikut marah, lagipula ia bingung, apa yang membuat Kibum marah? Kyuhyun pergi bermain dengan Jonghyun itu sudah biasa kan? Ketika sebuah lirikan maut dilayangkan padanya, Kyuhyun kembali menutup mulutnya, menunduk sambil memainkan lengan kemejanya yang kepanjangan.

Begitu _lift_ terbuka Kibum langsung masuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang yang sama-sama ingin masuk _lift_. Kibum menghela nafas, menarik Kyuhyun dari kerumunan lalu membawa istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya, menghalangi orang-orang untuk mendekat pada Kyuhyunnya sekaligus melindungi bayinya dari desakan orang-orang, saat marahpun Kibum masih bisa berubah jadi posesif.

Nada pintu terbuka terdengar di kamar nomor 1213, dua sosok yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda muncul dari sana, Kyuhyun dengan tampang tak mengerti dan Kibum dengan wajah merahnya karena kemarahan yang –masih- menguasainya.

Kibum berjalan mendahului menuju dapur, kebiasaan ketika datang ke apartemen dia selalu minum air mineral dahulu, sekaligus untuk menetralkan emosi yang masih tersisa.

"Bum _Hyung_ " sedikit menggumam, Kyuhyun memanggil nama suaminya takut-takut.

"APA!" Kibum serasa ingin memotong nadinya sendiri ketika melihat Kyuhyun terlonjak dan mundur selangkah karena dibentaknya, wajahnya juga terlihat ketakutan. Sekali lagi, menghela nafas berat, Kibum mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang masih diam di samping dapur sambil memainkan pergelangan kemejanya. Memegang kedua lengan istrinya, "Kyuhyun, lihat aku" berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, membuat Kyuhyun berani mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung bola mata hitam milik Kibum "Sebenarnya, apa arti diriku untukmu?"

Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kibum, mengedip-ngedip imut, dengan ragu ia menjawab " _Hyung_..."

"Sudahlah!" Kibum melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun, Kibum rasa ia tau jawabannya _'Hyung yang paling disayang'_ dan ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban menyakitkan itu secara langsung dari mulut istrinya. Menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan ekspresi O.o membuat Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi _"Damn! Mengapa saat membuatku marahpun ia masih terlihat cute!"_ batinnya ikut berteriak frustasi, Kibum membuka jas kerjanya kemudian melempar dengan asal.

"Kibum Hyung, mau kemana?" bukan hanya ekspresi, bahkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun pun terdengar tanpa dosa.

"MANDI" sambil membuka dasinya dengan tak sabaran lalu dilempar entah kemana, berjalan menuju kamar pasangan Kihyun.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Kyuhyun masih merenung, menumpukan tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepala diatasnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga Kibum semarah itu. Tadinya dia mau marah balik saat Kibum menghajar Jonghyun, kan Jonghyun sahabat baiknya tapi tidak jadi karena melihat wajah Kibum yang didominasi oleh amarah, Kyuhyun tau pasti ada yang salah, tapi apa? Kibum bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah marah tanpa adanya sebab yang jelas, jadi pasti ada sesuatu.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan kartu kredit yang tadi ada di kemejanya, berpikir, kalau Kibum sedang marah begitu pasti takkan mau menjawab apapun yang ia tanyakan, haruskah ia tanya Jonghyun saja? Tapi Kyuhyun kan tak tau nomor ponsel ataupun alamat Jonghyun. Menghela napasnya ketika tak mendapatkan solusi, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari meja ketika nada pintu terbuka menyapa telinganya, apakah Heechul datang? Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke lorong menuju pintu utama dengan _excited_ , menunggu siapakah yang muncul, Heechul akan membantunya itu pasti, namun Kyuhyun langsung mendecih sadis begitu tau siapa yang masuk ke apartemennya, si setan kerdil pecinta jerapah, Kim Ryeowook.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Kyuhyun berteriak sebal karena yang datang bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan.

"Mau apa kau bilang? Memangnya siapa yang akan membereskan kekacauan ini jika bukan aku?" seseorang yang diteriaki, Ryeowook, membalas tak kalah jengkel.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras-keras, ia tak terlalu suka dengan Ryeowook, menurutnya pemuda yang bertugas sebagai ART _freelance_ di apartemennya ini sering mencuri perhatian Kibum darinya.

Ryeowook itu satu tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, namun ia baru masuk kuliah tahun ini karena keterbatasan orangtuanya dalam hal ekonomi, ia harus berusaha mencari beasiswa dan bekerja sambilan di beberapa tempat. Dia sendiri tak pernah keberatan jika mendapat panggilan sewaktu-waktu untuk datang ke apartemen Kihyun, seperti saat ini Kibum memintanya secara mendadak dan tentu saja ia takkan pernah menolak mengingat honor yang diberikan Kibum cukup tinggi, hanya saja yang sering menghambatnya bekerja dengan cepat adalah istri majikannya yang sering bertingkah konyol dan selalu cari masalah dengannya. Mengotori bagian yang sudah dibersihkan, membuat berantakan tempat yang sudah ia rapikan dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah mengajaknya adu mulut dan Ryeowook takkan pernah menang melawan si unyu menyebalkan satu itu.

"Ruanganku dan ruangan _Hyung_ juga harus kau rapikan, Ryeong" Kyuhyun keluar dapur dengan membawa setoples kue kering buatan Ryeowook, duduk dengan santainya di atas sofa ruang keluarga.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Belajarlah menjadi istri yang baik dengan membereskan semuanya sendiri" Ryeowook mencoba menasehati _"Dan juga tak bertingkah kekanakan"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali seperti eommanya Kibum _Hyung_?" memangnya hanya dengan membereskan rumah sudah bisa dibilang istri yang baik? Kyuhyun mencibir mengingat Ryeowook ini bukan siapa-siapa tapi menasehatinya seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang suka sekali mengomentari hidup orang lain "Lagipula kalau aku yang membereskannya kau tidak akan dapat pekerjaan dan gaji dari _Hyung_ "

 _Checkmate_

Kyuhyun itu selalu bisa membuat Ryeowook mati langkah, sekarang dia jadi berpikir keras untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, "Setidaknya berhentilah mengacaukan apartemen, dasar manja" dan hanya kalimat itulah yang berhasil ia temukan di otaknya yang tengah dipaksa bekerja keras.

"Kau tak berhak mengataiku manja, dasar kerdil!" menunjuk-nunjuk Ryeowook dengan kesal.

"Lalu siapa yang berhak mengataimu manja?" _"Gendut!"_ lanjutnya dalam hati, Ryeowook tak ingin jika kejadian dua bulan lalu terulang ketika ia secara terang-terangan mengatai pemuda di depannya ini gendut, Kyuhyun mengamuk dan ia tak berani bahkan hanya untuk mengingatnya.

"Tidak ada!" menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sebenarnya sih ada satu orang, selain Kibum dan keluarganya dan itu tentu saja _the almighty_ Kim Heechul orangnya, karena saat Heechul mengatainya manja saat itulah Heechul mulai menyerah dan memilih menuruti kemauannya.

Ryeowook mendengus saja ketika mendengar jawaban menyebalkan Kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih membereskan apartemen sesegera mungkin agar bisa terbebas dari anak setan yang terlihat sedang galau itu. Ia heran, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pemuda unyu itu sampai apartemen yang tadi pagi sudah ia rapikan menjadi seberantakan ini, iya tadi Ryeowook memang menyebut Kyuhyun unyu, dua kali malah, sebutan itu benar secara fisik tapi tidak dengan kelakuan dan mulutnya yang berbisa, ia heran kenapa Kibum masih hidup sampai sekarang padahal makanannya setiap hari adalah mulut Kyuhyun yang berbisa, apa karena sudah kebal? Yang membuat Ryeowook bergidik adalah kemungkinan jika justru Kibum satu level diatas Kyuhyun makanya tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ryeowook melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang kesusahan menggulung lengan kemejanya, terlihat lucu sebenarnya dengan dahi berkerut serta bibir yang maju. Gemas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menggulung kemejanya dengan benar, Ryeowook beranjak mendekat pada Kyuhyun, "Sini aku bantu"

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Kyuhyun itu suka sekali menyamakan kelemahan dirinya dengan orang lain.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir aku ini sama denganmu apa" menggerutu sebal karena perkataan Kyuhyun yang terkesan meremehkannya.

"Jangan cari masalah dengan ku Ryeong!" peringat Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang mulai maju.

"Ya ya ya, Tuan Kim, aku tak cari masalah" dan mengingat sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook memilih untuk mengalah saja, biar cepat, "Kenapa bajumu kebesaran begini?" penasaran karena Kyuhyun seperti memakai kemeja yang ukuran dua nomor diatas ukurannya sendiri membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak yang sedang memakai kemeja ayahnya, bahkan perutnya yang membuncitpun tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Ini baju Kibum Hyung" menunjuk kemeja yang sedang dipakainya.

"Huh?" Ryeowook tak percaya, mana mau Kibum membeli apalagi memakai kemeja sewarna baby blue, bukan Kibum sekali.

"Aku yang membelikan" maksud Kyuhyun adalah dia yang memilihkan kemejanya namun pembayarannya tetap menggunakan kartu kredit Kibum, kan kartu kreditnya untuk Kyuhyun jadi tetap bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun yang membelikan, dan selama ini sang kemeja tak pernah keluar dari lemari alhasil Kyuhyunlah pada akhirnya yang memakai, karena sebuah anomali jika Kibum sampai memakainya.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Air dingin mengalir deras dari shower di atas kepala Kibum, ia benar-benar mandi untuk menetralkan segala amarah yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Saat di bawah shower air dingin selalu bisa membuat Kibum berpikir jernih, tentang yang terjadi di game center tadi, ia rasa ia berlebihan, menghajar seseorang yang disayangi Kyuhyun akan membuat pemuda itu sedih bila orang yang dihajarnya jadi menjauh dari istrinya. Tetapi tindakan Jonghyun tidak bisa dibenarkan juga, apakah pemuda seumuran istrinya itu tak tau jika Kyuhyun telah menikah?

Bukk

Satu kepalan tinju menghantam tembok kamar mandi ketika Kibum ingat fakta bahwa pernikahannya memang tak disebarluaskan, lagipula hanya keluarganya saja yang tahu. Tapi sesaat kemudian Kibum jadi mellow sendiri ketika mengingat pertanyaannya pada Kyuhyun di depan dapur, ia ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar _'Hyung yang paling disayang'_ , Kibum mematikan shower ketika mencapai satu pikiran, ya ia harus melakukan ini agar Kyuhyun tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Kibum segera mengenakan pakaian santai dan keluar dari kamar, langsung berjalan ke arah Ryeowook begitu melihat pemuda itu di dapur.

"Aku sudah memperbaharui menu disana" menunjuk pada layar datar di samping lemari es, yang ia maksud adalah menu makanan sehat diperuntukkan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh! Kau membuatku kaget" Ryeowook menepuk lengan Kibum pelan, "Baiklah, nanti akan kulihat, ngomong-ngomong nanti malam kau ingin makan apa?"

"Apapun yang bisa dimakan" jawaban datar keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Seperti biasa, kau bukan _picky eater_ seperti seseorang" sindir Ryeowook tapi sepertinya makhluk yang disindirnya pun tak merasa.

Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan itu dari sofa ruang keluarga langsung mencebikkan bibirnya, kenapa suasananya jadi seperti istri pertama yang baik hati sedang bertanya pada suami yang pengertian, jadi menerima apapun yang istrinya masak sedangkan ia disini seperti istri muda yang tidak tau diri, bersantai dan malas-malasan, eh? Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di kepala cantiknya, mengapa ia malah membuat skenario aneh di kepalanya, sepertinya daripada menjadi seorang gamer Kyuhyun lebih cocok jadi penulis skenario drama. Kyuhyun mengembalikan atensinya pada Kibum, kedua alisnya mengernyit begitu melihat luka gores di punggung tangan Kibum, artinya laki-laki itu baru saja menghukum dirinya sendiri –lagi- tapi karena apa? Tanpa memikirkan apapun Kyuhyun lompat dari sofa dan berjalan –setengah berlari- menuju suaminya.

Kibum yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tak tau situasi itu langsung menegur "Jangan berlarian!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada tegas dari suaminya itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia baru ingat ada _baby_ diperutnya, sudah seharusnya ia hati-hati, kemudian berjalan lambat-lambat kearah Kibum. Memegang tangan Kibum yang terluka lalu menggandeng pria itu menuju kamar untuk diobati, mendudukkan Kibum di ranjang, Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil perangkat P3K. Mengobati luka Kibum pelan-pelan lalu meniupi lukanya begitu selesai.

Melihat bagaimana perhatian Kyuhyun padanya menerbitkan seulas senyum tipis, amat tipis di bibir Kibum, tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun, "Hn" bergumam sebagai ucapan terimakasih lalu keluar dari kamar.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Kyuhyun berguling kesana-kemari namun tetap tak menemukan posisi nyaman untuk tidur, ia biasa tidur dengan kehadiran Kibum, entah pria itu memeluknya atau hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya seperti saat Kyuhyun merajuk pada pria itu sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, bukan Kyuhyun yang merajuk lagi tapi Kibum yang mendiamkannya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan sebuah bantal yang dipeluknya, perlahan membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat, dia bisa melihat, disana, Kibum sedang berbaring di sofa dengan lengannya menutupi kedua matanya. Berjalan secara perlahan menuju sofa tempat Kibum tidur masih dengan bantal yang ada di pelukannya, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba di samping tubuh suaminya.

"Kibum Hyung, _Baby_ tak mau tidur sendirian" Kyuhyun malu mengakui kalau dirinyalah yang tak bisa tidur jika sendirian, kalau untuk _Baby_ kan dia berdua sepaket dengan Kyuhyun.

Namun tak ada respon apapun dari lelaki yang sedang berbaring di depannya, Kibum masih tetap tenang dengan helaan nafas teratur dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memilih mendudukkan dirinya pada sisi yang kosong di samping perut Kibum, "Hyung tau kan tidak baik untuk _Baby_ jika kami tak tidur?" Kyuhyun mulai menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya karena lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari suami datarnya itu, ia semakin gelisah terbukti dengan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak seperti ingin menyobek-sobek bantal yang ada di pangkuannya.

Jengah dengan Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak tak jelas di sampingnya Kibum membuka matanya, menghela nafas perlahan, ia memilih mendudukkan dirinya lalu mengambil bantal di sofa yang tadi dipakainya sekaligus bantal yang ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun, kemudian menggandeng isterinya ke kamar mereka, tanpa kata langsung memposisikan diri untuk tidur dan menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan suaminya yang selalu perhatian meskipun dalam keadaan marah, takkan membiarkan kondisinya memburuk. Ia mendongak pada Kibum yang sedang menutup matanya, "Kibum Hyung" tak ada respon, tetapi Kyuhyun tau jika pria yang memeluknya ini belum tertidur " _Jaljayo!_ " lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir suaminya, pipinya memerah karena ulahnya sendiri kemudian kembali mendusal-dusal dalam pelukan Kibum untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman sebagai persiapan tidur.

Kibum mengumpat dalam hatinya, kenapa isterinya bertingkah begitu manis saat ia sedang mendiamkannya? Sebenarnya ia tak kuat lama-lama mendiamkan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia menahan karena isterinya itu butuh belajar dari kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Pagi ini Kibum masih tetap bertahan dengan aksi diamnya, tadi saat Kyuhyun bangun tidur Kibum sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, alhasil Kyuhyun hanya menggosok giginya masih dengan mata yang sesekali terpejam lalu melangkah ke dapur. Dan disinilah ia, duduk diam di kursi meja makan melihat Kibum yang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk keduanya dengan pakaian rapi siap ke kantor tanpa jas diganti dengan apron warna sappire blue bermotif pinguin. Sedari tadi juga Kyuhyun mencoba mengajak Kibum bicara namun laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya tak mau menjawab sama sekali, alih-alih DJ radio yang mengudara pagi ini yang menjawabnya dengan perkataan konyol yang menceritakan kejelekan member boybandnya sendiri padahal si DJ itu sendiri leadernya. Lelah dengan celotehannya yang tak terjawab, Kyuhyun memilih diam menunggu Kibum selesai menyiapkan sarapan dan nanti akan ia coba lagi untuk mengajak pria itu bicara. Tapi menunggu itu menyebalkan dan membosankan, ia hampir angkat bicara sebelum -

 _Oneul babocheoreom geu jarie seo inneun geoya_

 _Biga naerimyeon heumppeok jeojeumyeo oji anneun neorul gidaryeo_

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Kyuhyun, secara anarki ia mematikan radio yang ada di meja belakang kursinya, "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _babbo cheoreom_? Dasar menyebalkan!" menunjuk-nunjuk dengan beringas benda _flat_ yang telah ia binasakan, tak terima dengan lirik lagu _gwanghwamunaesseo_ yang diputar di radio seolah mengejeknya, bedanya ia tidak sedang kebasahan karena hujan.

Kibum sendiri hanya tersenyum di balik pintu kulkas, istrinya itu sungguh lucu dan kadang jadi kelewat sensitif dengan hal-hal kecil saja. Wajahnya berubah datar lagi setelah menutup pintu kulkas dan kembali menata sarapan. Kibum duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan empat potong _sanwich_ di piring Kyuhyun, lelaki datar itu mulai berkonsentrasi untuk membaca berita pagi dari ipadnya sambil menikmati segelas kopi tanpa gula serta sepotong _sandwich_ di piringnya.

"Bum _Hyung_ ~ kau akan pergi ke kantor?" pertanyaan retoris, jelas-jelas Kibum sudah siap berangkat.

"Siapa yang akan menemaniku di rumah _Hyungie_ ~" hanya keheningan yang didapati Kyuhyun.

"Kibum _Hyung_ ~~ kau tega membiarkanku di rumah sendirian?" lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Bummiee~~"

 _No respond_

" _Hyungiee_ ~~"

 _No respond_

"Kibumiee Hyung~~"

 _No respond_

"Tega sekali, jadi tak ingin makan" menggerutu pelan lalu menggembungkan pipinya, mencoba mengancam Kibum dengan tak mau makan.

Mengambil ponsel pintarnya lalu mendial nomor orang yang sangat dikenalnya, Kibum berbicara sebentar dengan orang di seberang lalu mematikan begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menunjukkan giginya, Kibum menurutinya lagi, ia lalu mengambil sandwich dari piring menggigit dengan kelewat semangat, dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sungguh cute dengan mata membulat lucu dan bibir sintal yang bergerak-gerak begitu makanan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sedang senang, tadi Kibum menghubungi Heechul yang artinya lelaki cantik itu akan datang dan memberinya solusi soal keterdiaman Kibum sejak kemarin, saking senangnya tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggumamkan lagu _gwanghwamunaesseo_ milik _maknae_ Super Junior yang tadi sempat ia maki-maki.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Heechul mendengus kesal ketika ia tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun, katanya tadi pemuda itu ingin curhat padanya tapi apa ini, ia malah seperti _babysitter_ yang sedang menunggui balita yang diasuhnya. Kalaupun memang ia seorang _babbysitter_ mana ada balita yang memainkan _game online_ disaat jam sekolah berlangsung, yang ada mereka tidur siang, haruskah ia menidurkan pemuda itu dengan _chloroform_? Dan Heechul akan mati perlahan karena disayat tipis-tipis oleh Kibum, sepupunya satu itu kadang lebih _psyco_ daripada apa yang ia pikirkan, Heechul jadi bergidik membayangkannya. Daripada begitu lebih baik ia melihat-lihat isi ruangan yang sangat rapi ini berbeda dengan _image_ Kyuhyun sendiri, eh rapi? Tunggu dulu "Ruanganmu rapi sekali Kyu" berkomentar untuk memancing Kyuhyun agar mau menanggapinya "Bukan kau yang merapikan semua ini kan?"

"Eum, si setan kerdil yang merapikannya" masih tak mau mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar datar dihadapannya.

"Wah Ryeowook itu rajin sekali ya, seperti calon istri yang baik" sengaja memuji Ryeowook agar Kyuhyun bisa terpancing untuk bercerita.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, mempause _game_ yang sedang dimainkan, ia jadi ingat dengan skenario yang melintas di pikirannya kemarin.

Sedangkan Heechul menyeringai ala induk setan di belakang Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu langsung me- _log-out_ _game_ yang ia mainkan lalu menghadap Heechul dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

" _Hyung_ ~~ Kibum _Hyung_ marah padaku" Kyuhyun mulai bercerita.

"Kau sudah bilang tadi" Heechul kesal, ini benar-benar membuang waktunya.

"Dia marah karena aku bermain dengan Jonghyun, bukankah itu hal biasa? Aku sering bermain dengan Jonghyun di Jepang dulu, dan Kibum _Hyung_ tau akan hal itu, dia bilang takkan memisahkan persahabatan kami, tapi dia marah" Kyuhyun _refleks_ memeluk perutnya sendiri, entahlah tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa _mellow_ dan _insecure?_

"Ck" Heechul berdecak begitu mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun, ini hanya membuang waktu berharganya yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk merawat dirinya agar tetap mempesona atau bisa juga waktunya ia gunakan untuk mengatur pengelolaan _cafe_ miliknya agar bisa lebih banyak menghasilkan uang, jadi Heechul memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi curhat ini dengan cepat.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jonghyun?" Jonghyun itu siapa Heechul juga tak tau, tapi ia harus meluruskan masalah ini.

"Bermain _game_ di _game center_ dibawah" jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Selain itu?" tidak mungkin jika Kibum cemburu buta begitu saja, bukan tipe Kibum untuk bersikap seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi, lalu menggeleng "Tidak ada"

Heechul membuang nafasnya perlahan, kemarahan sungguh berbahaya bagi kulit cantik kencangnya, pasti ada satu titik yang tidak diketahui Kyuhyun tapi Kibum tahu, dan masalah seperti ini sudah sering ia alami dengan Leeteuk, "Kau tahu?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun langsung menyerobot bahkan sebelum Heechul selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Diam dulu dan dengarkan!" aish Heechul jadi sewot sendiri jika dihadapkan oleh anak setan satu ini.

" _Neee_ " sok menurut seperti anak baik.

"Kau rela jika Kibum pergi dengan Ryeowook? Belanja bersama seperti sepasang suami istri yang ..."

" _Andwaeee_ " dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun menyela perkataan Heechul, sikap jadi anak baiknya hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja ternyata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau saja pergi dengan orang lain?" jika Heechul tidak salah maka jawaban Kyuhyun adalah ...

"Tidak boleh _Hyung_ , Kibum _Hyung_ suamiku jadi tidak boleh pergi dengan orang lain, dia milikku seorang!"

Tepat sperti dugaannya "Dan asal kau tau, kau juga miliknya seorang" Heechul menegaskan jika Kyuhyun sudah terikat dengan Kibum sekarang, beda dengan dulu ketika sedang di Jepang.

"Eh?" dengan mata melebar Kyuhyun menatap Heechul.

Saat Kyuhyun menatap kaget pada sepupu suaminya itu, disinilah Heechul menemukan _blind spot_ nya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak merasa bahwa ia telah dimiliki seseorang dengan ikatan pernikahan, dan tugas Heechul disini adalah mengeluarkan _skill_ nya sebagai cabe kualitas super(?).

.

.

TBC

.

Aku tahu, sadar, mengerti dan paham kalo menggal nya gaenak banget, tapi itu udah mpe 3,5K+ belum lagi kecerewetanku di a/n. Aku keracunan Moment of Farewell & Eternal Sunshine, please save me! Disini harusnya Kyuhyun panggil Kibum dengan sebutan "hyung" tapi selalu kelupaan, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika "hyung" nya ketinggalan. Ingin balas review satu-satu tapi kok banyak banget ya, sebagian besar pertanyaan uda terjawab di chap ini ya; yang tanya kapan Kyu nyatain cinta sama Kibum entahlah, mungkin gak akan, lol; untuk cerita ini hanya sampai Kyu bisa jawab judul ff ini dan itu ada di chap depan, kecuali kalo ada yang bisa bikin aku mengubah pikiran *smirk*; ff ini Cuma cerita ringan aja kok jadi gada salah paham serius mpe membuat konflik berkepanjangan, akunya yang gamampu bikin gituan, tapi meskipun kihyun lagi gak akur tetep lengket kan satu sama lain, manis banget mereka jadi pengen misahin *eh?*; kalo ditanya kenapa Kyu gabilang Cuma ingin peluk wine, maka Kyu dengan lantang akan menjawab "Salah Kibum yang tak bertanya"; dan untuk masalah kata "acuh" disemua ff ku mengacu pada artian "peduli", sebelum upload ff aku pasti udah cek semua istilah yang mungkin bakalan multitafsir ke KBBI dan setelah dapat masukan tentang kata satu itu aku langsung googling tentang arti, definisi, sinonim sampai antonimnya, sempet ngobrol sama salah satu author kihyun juga dan hasilnya well, mungkin lebih baik aku hindari saja penggunaannya karena dalam kehidupan sehari-hari masih multitafsir dalam penerapannya, thank kyu udah diingatkan, feel free untuk review lagi ya; dan satu lagi, jangan pada jahat gitu dong sama Jonghyun kalo gada dia ceritanya gabakal jadi panjang loh, oh ya selamat datang reader baru dan selamat datang kembali readers lama, maaf jika chap ini gak seseru yang sebelumnya.

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ Yong Do Jin316; Cuttiekyu94; hyunnie02; MinGyuTae00; emon el; Eka Elf; Sophie857; AnandaELF; Leny chan; ret90; ressalini; kimkyu13; MoemoeBaoziHana; kyunihae; brimarc; Ryerii316; melani. s. khadijah; araaaa; Guest; michazz; sheehae89; sofyanayunita1; yulianasuka; Shin Ririn1013; lydiasimatupang2301; l kun; jenny. hzb; Dindaa; rheina. kyuhae

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan silahkan tinggalkan review.


	4. WAITY part 3

Heechul mendengus kesal ketika ia tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun, katanya tadi pemuda itu ingin curhat padanya tapi apa ini, ia malah seperti babysitter yang sedang menunggui balita yang diasuhnya. Kalaupun memang ia seorang babbysitter mana ada balita yang memainkan game online disaat jam sekolah berlangsung, yang ada mereka tidur siang, haruskah ia menidurkan pemuda itu dengan chloroform? Dan Heechul akan mati perlahan karena disayat tipis-tipis oleh Kibum, sepupunya satu itu kadang lebih psyco daripada apa yang ia pikirkan, Heechul jadi bergidik membayangkannya. Daripada begitu lebih baik ia melihat-lihat isi ruangan yang sangat rapi ini berbeda dengan image Kyuhyun sendiri, eh rapi? Tunggu dulu "Ruanganmu rapi sekali Kyu" berkomentar untuk memancing Kyuhyun agar mau menanggapinya "Bukan kau yang merapikan semua ini kan?"

"Eum, si setan kerdil yang merapikannya" masih tak mau mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar datar dihadapannya.

"Wah Ryeowook itu rajin sekali ya, seperti calon istri yang baik" sengaja memuji Ryeowook agar Kyuhyun bisa terpancing untuk bercerita.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, mempause game yang sedang dimainkan, ia jadi ingat dengan skenario yang melintas di pikirannya kemarin.

Sedangkan Heechul menyeringai ala induk setan di belakang Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu langsung me-log-out game yang ia mainkan lalu menghadap Heechul dengan puppy eyesnya. "Hyung~~ Kibum Hyung marah padaku" Kyuhyun mulai bercerita.

"Kau sudah bilang tadi" Heechul kesal, ini benar-benar membuang waktunya.

"Dia marah karena aku bermain dengan Jonghyun, bukankah ini hal biasa? Aku sering bermain dengan Jonghyun di Jepang dulu, dan Kibum Hyung tau akan hal itu, dia bilang takkan memisahkan persahabatan kami, tapi dia marah" Kyuhyun refleks memeluk perutnya sendiri, entahlah tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa mellow dan insecure?

"Ck" Heechul berdecak begitu mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun, ini hanya membuang waktu berharga yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk merawat dirinya agar tetap mempesona atau bisa juga waktunya ia gunakan untuk mengatur pengelolaan cafe miliknya agar bisa lebih banyak menghasilkan uang, jadi Heechul memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi curhat ini dengan cepat.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jonghyun?" Jonghyun itu siapa Heechul juga tak tau, tapi ia harus meluruskan masalah ini.

"Bermain game di game center dibawah" jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Selain itu?" tidak mungkin jika Kibum cemburu buta begitu saja, bukan tipe Kibum untuk bersikap seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi, lalu menggeleng "Tidak ada"

Heechul membuang nafasnya perlahan, kemarahan sungguh berbahaya bagi kulit cantik kencangnya, pasti ada satu titik yang tidak diketahui Kyuhyun tapi Kibum tahu, dan masalah seperti ini sudah sering ia alami dengan Leeteuk, "Kau tahu?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun langsung menyerobot bahkan sebelum Heechul selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Diam dulu dan dengarkan!" aish Heechul jadi sewot sendiri jika dihadapkan oleh anak setan satu ini.

"Neee" sok menurut seperti anak baik.

"Kau rela jika Kibum pergi dengan Ryeowook? Belanja bersama seperti sepasang suami istri yang ..."

"Andwaeee" dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun menyela perkataan Heechul, sikap jadi anak baiknya hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja ternyata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau saja pergi dengan orang lain?" jika Heechul tidak salah maka jawaban Kyuhyun adalah ...

"Tidak boleh Hyung, Kibum Hyung suamiku jadi tidak boleh pergi dengan orang lain, dia milikku seorang!"

Tepat seperti dugaannya "Dan asal kau tau, kau juga miliknya seorang" Heechul menegaskan jika Kyuhyun sudah terikat dengan Kibum sekarang, beda dengan dulu ketika sedang di Jepang.

"Eh?" dengan mata melebar Kyuhyun menatap Heechul.

Saat Kyuhyun menatap kaget pada sepupu suaminya, disinilah Heechul menemukan blind spotnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak merasa bahwa ia telah dimiliki seseorang dengan ikatan pernikahan, dan tugas Heechul disini adalah mengeluarkan skillnya sebagai cabe kualitas super(?).

"Ah eh ah eh, jangan bilang kau baru tau!" sambung Heechul sewot.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan, dahinya berkerut hingga kedua alisnya menyatu, terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras.

Gyutt

"Kau mengerikan ketika terlalu serius anak setan!" Heechul menarik pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu bulat seolah-olah minta ditarik.

"Sakit! Dasar Induk setan!" Kyuhyun membalas mengatai Heechul, tanpa sadar mereka berdua seperti sedang mengakui bahwa mereka adalah induk-anak setan. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang menjadi korban penjeweran, menggerutu betapa sakitnya akibat perbuatan Heechul tadi. Inilah yang tidak ia senangi dari Heechul, lelaki cantik itu tak segan-segan menjewer pipinya saat hanya berdua saja dan terasa sakit sekali, Kibum saja tak pernah melakukannya paling hanya menggigit pipinya, _'nanti pasti akan ku laporkan pada Teuki Hyung biar dimarahi si Induk setan satu ini'_ pikir Kyuhyun penuh dendam.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang" Heechul mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip ruang bermain anak TK.

"Apa? Tidak bisa Hyung" Kyuhyun bangkit menyusul Heechul yang sudah berjalan ke lorong menuju pintu utama, "Kau harus berbicara pada Kibum Hyung supaya dia tak mendiamkanku lagi Hyung~~" mengekor di belakang Heechul.

"Tidak mau" dengan santai Heechul menjawab tanpa berhenti apalagi menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~~ kau belum membantuku sama sekali~~" Kyuhyun yang masih belum memahami petunjuk yang diberikan Heechulpun mencekal tangan Heechul supaya tak kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Lepaskan" perkataan jutek langsung keluar dari mulut Heechul saking kesalnya, jadi sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau Heechul sudah memberinya clue mengapa Kibum marah padanya? Heol, Padahal Heechul sudah susah bawa-bawa nama Ryeowook agar si pemuda sadar, karena Heechul tau Ryeowook lah satu-satunya orang yang dianggap Kyuhyun mampu mengambil perhatian Kibum darinya.

"Tidak mau sebelum Hyung bilang pada Kibum Hyung supaya tak mendiamkanku" jangan sebut dia Kyuhyun kalau kepalanya tidak sekeras batu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakan padanya" sebuah ide melintas di kepala cantik Kim Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Ini mudah, Kibum akan lebih mendengarkan perkataan Heechul, pikirnya.

"Tapi dengan syarat" dan Kim Heechul bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk ditakhlukkan.

Senyum yang tadi sempat terbit di bibir Kyuhyun perlahan mulai luntur, ekspresinya berubah mendung, Heechul pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku, apa itu cinta" senyuman kemenangan menghiasi wajah Heechul.

"Huh?" mata dan bibir Kyuhyun secara kompak membulat di waktu yang bersamaan, lalu tak lama kemudian mengedip-kedipkan mata pertanda ia sedang tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tak bisa jelaskan bukan? Baiklah, bye-bye!" melenggang dengan anggun menuju pintu utama.

"Tunggu Heechul Hyung~"

"Kau bisa meneleponku kalau sudah tahu jawabannya, bye~" Heechul menutup pintu setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dan Kyuhyun, sekali lagi, mengerutkan alisnya dengan bibir yang maju.

What Am I To You?

Additional cast: Shin Donghee, Hangeng [numpang lewat]

Warning: Boys Love, AU, Mpreg, Bahasa kurang baku, typo itu manusiawi

~Selamat Membaca~

Keluar dari lift, berjalan menuju lobby apartemen, Kim Heechul mendial nomor sang kekasih. Menunggu sejenak sampai seseorang di seberang sana menjawab dengan ramahnya.

" _Hallo, ada apa Chullie?"_ suara khas Park Leeteuk menjawab.

"Leeteuk-ah, istri bosmu merengek padaku agar suaminya tak mendiamkannya lagi" tanpa berbasa-basi Heechul memberitahu penyebab ia menelepon kekasihnya.

" _Huh? Memang apa yang terjadi?"_

"Entah, sepertinya Kibum cemburu pada si anak setan" Heechul terus berjalan keluar lobby, menunggu jemputan dari sopirnya.

" _Heechul-ah!"_ Leeteuk sedang menegur Heechul tentang mulutnya yang kadang tak bisa dikontrol.

"Ya ya ya, tidak boleh memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan anak setan, jadi kau mau membantu mendamaikan mereka tidak?" memilin-milin rambutnya sebagai bentuk kebiasaan yang dimiliki Kim Heechul ketika sedang dalam mode 'anak manis'.

" _Aigooo, kekasihku ini baik sekali eoh? Mengkhawatirkan rumah tangga adik sepupunya"_ ini Leeteuk sedang menggoda kekasihnya yang mampu bersikap manis.

"Diam kau" suaranya sedikit meninggi karena kesal, bukan jawaban itu yang ingin di dengar Heechul.

" _Manis sekali kekasihku"_

"Kubilang diam Leeteuk!" Heechul semakin kesal, tadi saja ia menahan malu untuk meminta bantuan, sekarang malah diledek oleh kekasih sendiri.

" _Ahahahahaaa, karena kekasihku yang meminta bantuan..."_

Heechul langsung mematikan sambungan ponselnya karena kesal, tidak menunggu kekasihnya untuk menyelesaikan perkatan sebab Heechul sendiri sudah tau jawabannya. Berdecak berkali-kali kemudian menggerutu betapa menyebalkannya dan betapa ia membenci si tua Leeteuk. Nyatanya hanya mulutnya saja yang berbicara demikian, karena hatinya masih mencintai dan membutuhkan seorang Park Leeteuk.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar apartemen sejam setelah Heechul pergi, sambil membawa ponsel pintar di tangannya. Sesaat yang lalu Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang sebelum pergi seperti pesan ibu juga suaminya. Ia sampai tak menghiraukan jalan di depannya, tatapan mata terpaku pada layar ponselnya.

"Definisi c-i-n-t-a" menggumam ketika menulis keyword pada search engine di satu situs pencarian terkemuka. Dahinya berkerut lucu serta bibirnya maju beberapa centi karena membaca artikel yang sedikit –sangat- tidak ia setujui. Matanya sejenak lepas dari ponsel ketika lift di hadapannya terbuka, menuju pojok ruangan yang tidak berdesakan dengan orang-orang.

Kyuhyun mendengus "Cinta itu pasti hanya dirasakan orang gila" gerutunya yang cukup dapat didengar semua pasang telinga mengingat ruangan berbentuk kubus itu tidaklah luas. Seketika seluruh pasang mata melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak menyenangkan cenderung menghakimi, Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari masih setia dengan gerutuan-gerutuannya serta menekan-nekan layar datar ponselnya dengan brutal. Dan sepertinya pemuda unyu kita ini tak pernah mendengar perkataan orang jika _'Cinta itu buta,tuli, cacat dan gila'._

Seperti orang gila, Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan menaiki lift ke bawah dan ke atas gedung apartemen. Awalanya dari lantai 12 tempat ruangan apartemen Ki-Hyun berada, turun ke bagian Basement kemudian berbelok pada lift di samping lift yang tadi ia naiki, menunggu sampai lift terbuka lalu memencet bagian parkiran lantai paling atas gedung, begitu sampai tujuan ia mengulangi tingkah usilnya tadi, menunggu lift terbuka hingga menuju basement gedung apartemen, begitu entah sampai berapa kali. Mungkin pengawas cctv akan tertawa melihat tingkahnya atau malah mengira ada orang gila berparas imut masuk ke apartemen mereka. Kyuhyun terlalu galau, sehari saja Kibum melakukan aksi diam dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun sangat tersiksa, begitu merindukan lelaki yang menjadi suaminya. Meskipun biasanya juga kibum hanya diam tapi setidaknya lelaki itu akan menanggapinya ketika Kyuhyun berceloteh tentang apa saja yang ada di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun terlalu fokus dengan pikiran-pikiran galaunya hingga tak menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan dalam diam, seseorang itu heran ketika membuntuti Kyuhyun yang keluar di bagian basement lalu membelokkan badannya ke lift sebelah. "Kau mau kemana Kyu? Bukankah kau dari atas?" seseorang yang merasakan gelagat aneh Kyuhyun memutuskan bertanya.

"Jonghyun!" Kyuhyun refleks menjitak kepala Jonghyun karena kaget "Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

Jonghyun mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan, _"bodoh mengatai bodoh"_ batinnya "Kau mau kemana?"

"Jonghyun~~" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan kitty eyes yang membuat siapapun gemas terhadapnya, tak mampu menolak permintaan sang pemilik kitty eyes.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

"Bagaimana kabar rumah tanggamu dengan Kyuhyun?" seperti kekasihnya, Leeteuk tidak berbasa basi, lagipula makhluk berwajah datar di depannya tak suka basa-basi. "Kau masih mendiamkannya?" bertanya lagi karena tak ada reaksi apapun dari pria bermarga Kim di hadapannya.

Dan itu berhasil, Kibum melirik sekilas pada Leeteuk tapi sedetik kemudian kembali melanjutkan memeriksa berkas dari firma hukum yang dibawa Leeteuk.

"Ada masalah apa kau dengannya?" tadi Leeteuk sudah diberi tahu Heechul, hanya saja ia ingin mendengar dari Kibum secara langsung, apalagi kalau cerita dari pihak ketiga biasanya ditambah opini pribadi sang pemberi berita jadi lebih baik ia menanyakan langsung saja.

Kibum mendengus pelan, inilah tidak enaknya jika Heechul terlalu sering ke apartemen. Kyuhyun akan sering mengadu pada si lelaki cantik, tapi ini lebih baik daripada si unyu mengadu pada kedua pamannya dan berakhir dengan Ki-Hyun yang harus berpisah beberapa hari karena Kyuhyun jelas akan ditahan di rumah paman-pamannya. "Dia pergi dengan seorang pria" akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Siapa?" Leeteuk menaikkan salah satu alisnya, sedikit banyak ia tak percaya karena semudah ini mendapat jawaban.

"Sahabatnya" masih dengan intonasi serta wajah datarnya.

"Pffttt, dan kau cemburu?" Leeteuk ingin tertawa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang pergi bersama Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya, Leeteuk harus mengulang sekali lagi, SAHABATNYA!

"Tidak" menyangkal tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas di tangannya, intonasinya juga tak berubah, jika itu bukan Leeteuk pasti sudah percaya dengan perkataan Kibum.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu" sayangnya yang mendengar perkataan itu adalah Leeteuk yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan reaksi biasa-biasa saja yang diperlihatkan oleh adik sepupu kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu" Kibum memang tidak sedang cemburu, serius, dia hanya errrr tidak suka jika Kyuhyun pergi hanya berdua saja dengan seseorang yang menyukai pemuda itu.

"Hahaha, umur 24 tahun ternyata tak cukup membuat seseorang bersikap dewasa" Leeteuk lepas kendali, ini benar-benar lucu menurutnya, apakah ada yang lebih lucu daripada si datar yang cemburu tapi tidak mau mengakuinya?

Lirikan maut dilayangkan pada Leeteuk yang terbahak sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, haha, jadi kau cemburu lalu, pfftttt, mendiamkan Kyuhyun? Haha" ternyata Leeteuk masih kesusahan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ck" Kibum hanya berdecak melihat Leeteuk yang masih dengan mode menahan tawa.

"Oke aku akan lebih serius" menghirup lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan berulang kali, kemudian "Dengan mendiamkannya kau berharap Kyuhyun akan mengetahui maksudmu tanpa memberitahunya?"

"Ya" akhirnya Kibum meletakkan berkas ke meja, menatap langsung pada manik Leeteuk.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kekanakan?" Leeteuk sudah ingin tertawa lagi.

Yang ditanyai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saja, pertanda bahwa ia sedang bertanya.

"Begini, kau tau bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun-ee bukan, dia sedikit errrr kurang peka, jika kau mendiamkannya dia takkan mengerti maksudmu" memandang Kibum untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi pria itu, dan Leeteuk harus kecewa karena wajah di depannya masih tetap pada ekspresi semula, datar "Ajaklah dia bicara secara baik-baik dan perlahan" Leeteuk melihat Kibum yang hendak menyangkal, melanjutkan berbicara sebelum Kibum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun "Aku juga mengerti jika kau tidak suka banyak berbicara, tetapi sekali saja, Kyuhyun, setelah kau menikahinya sejak itulah tugas untuk mendidiknya beralih menjadi tanggung jawabmu".

Pandangan Kibum yang semula ditujukan untuk Leeteuk kini beralih tertuju pada jari-jarinya yang ia ketuk-ketukkan di meja, dahi berkerut dengan alis yang hampir menyatu, pose berpikir ini mirip Kyuhyun hanya bedanya Kibum tidak melakukan pouting.

Jika fangirls yang melihat pose berpikir Kibum pasti mereka akan berteriak-teriak betapa seksinya pria itu dengan pakaian resminya, duduk di kursi kebesaran dengan pose berpikir yang keren. Sayangnya yang melihat keadaan ini secara live –lagi-lagi- adalah Leeteuk sehingga batin pria itu menjerit _'Mengerikan'_.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih berarti untuknya" lirih, tapi Leeteuk tetap mendengarnya karena ruangan kedap suara kantor Kibum memang sedang hening, sebelumnya hanya suara ketukan jari tangan Kibum yang terdengar.

Dan Leeteuk sukses meledakkan tawanya sekali lagi, ia benar-benar tak terpengaruh oleh intimidasi Kibum. "Kibum, Kibum, kau ini" menghentikan tawanya secara paksa sekali lagi "Butuh waktu berapa lama lagi untuk memahami istrimu? Apakah selama ini kau masih tak mengenal dengan baik istrimu?"

Kibum tertohok, dia sudah berprasangka buruk terhadap Kyuhyun, dia butuh waktu untuk berfikir ulang tentang kesimpulannya selama ini.

Melihat Kibum yang sepertinya telah menemukan titik terang masalahnya, Leeteuk berdiri "Baiklah, sepertinya kasus telah selesai, aku akan kembali ke kantorku, jangan bertengkar lagi dengan istrimu hanya karena hal-hal konyol, kau seorang suami dan ingat kau sudah 24 tahun, bersikaplah seperti orang-orang seumuranmu" melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Hyung" Kibum memanggil Leeteuk, membuat pria itu berhenti berjalan.

Leeteuk sudah membuat pose sekeren yang ia bisa, menolehkan kepala dengan wajah yang ia buat sedramatis mungkin, siap menerima ucapan terima kasih –yang langka- dari adik datarnya.

"Umur itu hanya angka" menoleh dengan pose yang lebih keren dari Leeteuk "Buktinya ada orang berumur 36 tahun masih belum berani menikahi pacarnya" menyeringai dengan kejam, Kibum merasa menang, setidaknya di usianya yang masih muda ia sudah berani menikahi anak orang.

Jlebbb

Leeteuk gantian yang merasa tertohok, ini adalah pembalasan dari Kibum, benar yang ia dengar tentang orang yang mengatakan jika pembalasan bisa menjadi lebih kejam, dan Leeteuk juga merasa pendapatnya benar lagi, Kibum memang belum dewasa.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Jonghyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, ia bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan dari cerita yang baru saja di dengarnya. Kyuhyun itu masih sama, masih polos seperti ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu hampir satu setengah tahun lalu, masih menjadi forever pabbo cheoreom yang sama sekali tak peka terhadap situasi maupun perasaan orang lain. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di kafeteria apartemen, sama sekali belum menyentuh pesanan meskipun telah tersedia di depan mata.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Jonghyun bertanya setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tidak tau, dia takkan memaafkanku jika aku masih belum tau arti Kibum Hyung untukku, Heechul Hyung juga tidak mau membantu kalau aku tidak menjelaskan padanya apa itu cinta" Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengingat Hyung cantiknya yang menyebalkan, juga suaminya yang... sedang ia rindukan.

"Biarkan aku yang berbicara pada Kibum Hyung".

"Kau bisa babak belur kalau bertemu dengannya saat dia marah padamu juga" Kyuhyun mengingatkan kembali bagaimana sifat Kibum.

"Ah, kau benar" dan Jonghyun yang sempat melupakan sifat Kibum satu itu hanya bisa membenarkan, dia tidak ingin babak belur lagi, pukulan Kibum itu sakit, ia juga tak yakin menang dari Kibum meskipun dulunya Jonghyun adalah atlet judo.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan, mencoba memikirkan solusi terbaik. Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi, berpikir membuatnya merasa lapar –lagi- dan secara refleks mengelus-elus perut buncitnya.

Jonghyun yang melihat perut buncit Kyuhyun refleks berdiri karena kaget, tak dipedulikan suara kursi yang berderit nyaring karena terdorong kebelakang. "Kau hamil?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang lebih mirip bentakan dari Jonghyun, membuat orang-orang di sekitar menoleh pada mereka. "Iya, bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Ehemm" Jonghyun berdehem sebentar begitu mengetahui kesalahannya, duduk rapi kembali seperti semula, "Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku kau itu kan... Kau..." tidak meneruskan perkataannya, Jonghyun bingung harus bertanya bagaimana dan darimana, lagipula tadi ia tak memperhatikan bagian perut Kyuhyun, kemarin malah tidak terlihat sama sekali karena pemuda itu memakai kemeja kebesaran.

"Tentu saja bisa, kan ada Kibum Hyung" Kyuhyun menjawab polos, masih sambil mengelus perutnya.

Jonghyun menepuk dahinya keras, keputusannya meninggalkan Jepang beserta Kyuhyun bersama Kibum sepertinya harus ia sesali. "Kau..." tunggu dulu, Jonghyun harus hati-hati, salah-salah ia akan memancing jawaban jujur nan polos –bisa juga vulgar- dari Kyuhyun yang akan semakin menyakiti hatinya. "Lupakan saja! Berapa bulan?"

"Zhoumi Hyung bilang hampir 5 bulan"

Tepat ketika mereka lulus SMA, harusnya setelah lulus Jonghyun mengunjungi jepang untuk mencegah hal seperti ini terjadi.

Kyuhyun melihat layar ponselnya, mengecek notifikasi "Jonghyun, kau tahu apartemenku nomor berapa?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku kan belum kesana" Jonghyun menjawab jengkel, dia masih kesal juga kecewa, lalu satu pemikiran mampir di kepalanya "Jangan bilang kau tadi mondar-mandir di lift karena lupa nomor apartemenmu?"

"Tehehe" Kyuhyun nyengir "Aku sudah menelepon Heechul Hyung untuk bertanya tapi tidak diangkat, Leeteuk Hyung sibuk, kalau telepon Kibum Hyung dia pasti akan marah karena aku keluar tanpa ijin"

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Kenapa kau tidak mencatatnya di ponselmu?" kadang –sering- Jonghyun heran, Kyuhyun itu amat cerdas dalam hal akademik, dia juga game expert, tapi penerapan ilmunya dalam kehidupan nyata nol besar.

"Aku sudah mencatatnya tapi ponselku direset ulang oleh Kibum Hyung" memajukan bibirnya kesal karena tindakan kibum yang sering mengotak-atik settingan ponselnya.

"Dia terlalu posesif, mengapa kau mau dengannya?"

"Setidaknya dia tidak suka marah-marah seperti kau"

Tertohok, Jonghyun sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Memang baru saja ia marah-marah pada Kyuhyun, meskipun tidak sengaja, itu juga karena ia kesal, merasa kalah mungkin?

"Ah, aku tau! Kau bisa bicara padanya tanpa harus babak belur, aku tau satu tempat" melihat Jonghyun yang mengerutkan dahinya, Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan "Kau tenang saja, percaya padaku" Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang ada di saku jaket, menekan speed dial nomor 1 untuk menghubungi suaminya, pemuda itu bersorak ketika pria di seberang sana mau mengangkat teleponnya. "Kibum Hyung, jemput aku"

" _..."_ tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Kibum-ee Hyung~~" merengek demi mendapatkan respon pria di seberang sana.

" _Dimana?"_ akhirnya mau bersuara juga Kibum.

"Di rumah paman, cepat ya! Bye!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun langsung menutup telepon, Kyuhyun tak mau kalau Kibum bertanya apalagi memarahinya karena pergi ke rumah pamannya tanpa ijin. Meminum ice bubble tea yang tadi di pesannya. "Ayo Jong, kita harus cepat kerumah paman sebelum Kibum Hyung datang" berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan buru-buru disusul Jonghyun di belakangnya.

Jonghyun menatap punggung kecil Kyuhyun, _"haruskah ia merelakan Kyuhyun untuk lelaki datar itu?"._

Dibutuhkan waktu selama 20 menit untuk sampai di rumah paman-paman kyuhyun, itu juga karena Kyuhyun yang tidak mau mobilnya dilajukan lebih dari 45 km/jam meskipun tadi katanya sedang terburu-buru. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan rumah kedua paman Kyuhyun setelah mereka mendapatkan alamat dari Hangeng lewat telepon, Jonghyun memarkirkan mobilnya di samping pagar rumah. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil begitu melihat Shindong di dekat pagar rumah, nampaknya laki-laki itu juga baru saja datang.

"Pamaaannnn!" dan teriakan super membahana Kyuhyun menghentikan Shindong.

Kyuhyun hampir memeluk pamannya jika kepalanya tidak ditahan oleh Shindong "Mau apa kau kemari, pinguin malas?"

"Ish paman, kau tidak asyik" Kyuhyun merapikan rambut merahnya yang sempat sedikit diacak oleh Shindong. "Memangnya paman tidak kangen padaku?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo attack yang selalu gagal jika dilakukan secara sengaja.

"Kau kesini pasti ada maunya" Shindong mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat pemuda asing yang bersama keponakannya "Kau tidak bersama Kibum?"

Menggeleng "Kibum Hyung sedang kerja, namanya Jonghyun, dia sahabatku"

Shindong mengangguk sebentar ketika pemuda disana membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda sopan santun saat perkenalan. "Dia tidak sekaku Kibum" sepertinya Shindong masih belum sepenuhnya rela menyerahkan keponakannya pada si manusia datar, meskipun ia sendiri dan Hangeng yang mendesak Ki-Hyun untuk menikah segera. Shindong berjalan menuju rumahnya, menoleh ketika dirasa Kyuhyun tak mengikutinya, berteriak dengan gemas "Yak pinguin! Sampai kapan kau mau bermalas-malasan disana? Ayo masuk!"

"Ish! Paman gendut seperti Snorlax" tidak ada hubungannya, tapi Kyuhyun suka membalas jika ada yang mengatainya. "Jonghyun ayo masuk" menghampiri Jonghyun yang masih betah menyender pada gerbang depan, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Jonghyun, mengajak pemuda itu masuk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di ujung jalan sana, seseorang dengan wajahnya yang mengeras, kedua tangan mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada stir mobil, memandang tajam pada rumah yang dimasuki Kyuhyun, ah bukan lebih tepatnya pada dua orang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Lima belas menit setelah Kyuhyun datang, Kibumpun datang, langsung menatap tajam pada Jonghyun yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa. Akhirnya Jonghyunlah yang mengajak Kibum untuk bicara di halaman belakang rumah Shindong.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Pemuda unyu itu sedang duduk manis di depan pantry dapur, memperhatikan dengan penuh minat pada pasta yang sedang dimasak oleh Shindong.

"Apa mereka berdua akan berkelahi?" Shindong tidak buta, sebagai laki-laki ia dapat merasakan aura permusuhan yang sangat kental saat dua laki-laki berbeda usia itu bertemu.

"Tidak, Kibum Hyung tidak akan berkelahi di rumahmu paman!" Kyuhyun meraih toples yang berisi kue kering di depannya.

"Katakan sejujurnya, mereka bermusuhan karena kau kan?"

"Mereka tidak bermusuhan paman, mereka baik-baik saja" hanya orang buta yang percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri setelah ia sempat melihat aura hitam yang menguar dari keduanya.

"Yak, kenapa kau makan saja kerjaanmu? Sana lerai mereka"

"Aku capek paman" melihat tatapan malas Shindong Kyuhyun langsung menyender "Baby juga capek, aku lapar, baby juga lapar, baby ingin pastanya"

Shindong mendengus, terlalu hapal dengan Kyuhyun yang akan membawa nama baby untuk membenarkan tingkahnya yang suka seenaknya. "Tunggu saja disitu dan jangan mencoba mengacaukan dapur" berpesan sebelum kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ne~" Kyuhyun menjawab lalu memasukkan satu kue kering ke dalam mulutnya.

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Keheningan menguasai taman belakang rumah Shindong dan Hangeng, dua orang yang sama-sama berada disana masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara, melayangkan tatapan dingin menusuk satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama mengerti, bahwa kini mereka bertemu kembali dalam situasi yang jauh berbeda.

Kibum berdiri menyandar pada gazebo, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang pas melekat pada tubuhnya, kancing paling atas dibiarkan terbuka, dengan lengan kemeja digulung sebatas siku, dasi, rompi juga jas ia lempar sembarangan ke jok belakang mobilnya. Sebenarnya Kibum datang dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja pria yang menjadi suami Kyuhyun ini tak langsung menemui istrinya, alih-alih parkir di ujung jalan, mengamati dari jauh interaksi sang istri dengan dua orang yang amat dikenalnya dan ya, Kibum melihat semuanya. Lima belas menit Kibum gunakan untuk meredakan amarah yang kembali muncul pada dirinya, setelah kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya tersulut amarah dan reda di hari itu juga, hari ini terulang lagi.

"Kau terlalu keras pada Kyuhyun" suara Jonghyun muncul diantara kesunyian yang melingkupi keduanya.

Dan berhasil menarik Kibum dari mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. "Bukan urusanmu" sangat dingin dan tidak berintonasi.

"Urusanku jika kau membuat sahabatku bersedih"

"Sahabat macam apa yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri"

Saling menatap, mereka berdua tidak sedang membangun cemistry romantis, tetapi saling menciptakan kilatan-kilatan petir diantara tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh keduanya.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun belum pasti memilihmu jika kau tidak mencuri start terlebih dahulu"

Kibum menyeringai meremehkan "Apa maumu?"

"Aku bisa saja merebutnya darimu" Jonghyun cukup percaya diri akan hal ini, mengingat sifat polos Kyuhyun, ia bisa memanfaatkan itu sebagai manuver untuk menyerang Kibum.

"Coba saja kau lakukan jika kau ingin melihatnya menangis" Kibum juga sama percaya dirinya sebagai satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kibum lupa soal game dan makanan.

Mendengus kasar, Jonghyun tahu soal ini dan ia tak bisa mengelak, sejak di jepang dulu ia sudah melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun selalu mengutamakan Kibum di atas segalanya dan tak heran lagi jika Kibum memenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

Kibum berjalan hendak meninggalkan taman belakang, berhenti tepat di samping Jonghyun, "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun karena aku tak suka" Kibum sedang memberikan peringatan.

Menyeringai "Kau takut ia membelokkan hatinya padaku?"

"Itu takkan terjadi" ya, Kibum tidak mengkhawatirkan soal itu, "Aku percaya pada Kyuhyun" melanjutkan berjalan _'yang tidak bisa kupercaya itu kau'_.

"Hyung" Jonghyun memanggil tanpa menoleh "Berjanjilah untuk terus membuatnya bahagia, jika tidak aku akan mengambilnya darimu tak peduli jika Kyuhyun memohon padaku untuk berhenti" Jonghyun sadar dia kalah. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, ia bisa saja merebut Kyuhyun dengan segala cara untuk menjadi miliknya, namun tidak mungkin memanfaatkan kepolosan Kyuhyun untuk sesuatu yang akan menyakiti Kyuhyun sendiri dan pasti akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun, sungguh cinta, hanya saja dulu ia pernah berjanji akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Kyuhyun, tak peduli jalan apapun yang dipilih Kyuhyun asalkan pemuda itu bahagia. Lagipula Jonghyun sangat mengenal Kibum, pria yang selalu menjadi rival abadinya di Jepang ketika mereka berdua bersaing mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun dulu.

"Ya" kembali melangkah setelah dirasa pembicaraan mereka telah selesai. Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik mencoba beberapa makanan yang tersedia di dapur.

"Kita pulang" perkataan tegas tak terbantahkan Kibum menginterupsi interaksi kedua paman-keponakan di hadapannya.

"Hyung tidak ingin makan dulu?" makanan sudah matang semua dan Kyuhyun sedari tadi menahan lapar supaya bisa makan bersama Kibum.

"Sudah malam, kita pulang" matahari baru tenggelam sekitar 15 menit lalu, tetapi Kibum sedang tidak ingin dibantah saja, moodnya buruk, itulah masalahnya.

"Tunggu aku membungkuskan semuanya" Shindong menengahi, ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang lapar, "Jangan bersikap seperti suami jahat begitu" menyela sebelum Kibum mengeluarkan penolakan lainnya "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Ti-tidak paman" Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kibum, melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Kibum serta menyenderkan kepala di bahu Kibum "Kami, emmm, baik-baik saja" berusaha menutupi masalahnya, Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin pamannya menahan Kyuhyun jika sampai tahu mereka bertengkar, dan membuat Kibum semakin marah saja.

Shindongpun tahu jika mereka berdua sedang ada masalah, Kyuhyun berbohong juga sangat terlihat, biasanya Shindong atau Hangeng akan menahan Kyuhyun dan mengusir Kibum jika Kyuhyun datang ketika ngambek seperti kebiasaanya, namun kali ini sepertinya lain dari kebiasaan ngambek Kyuhyun, jadi ia putuskan untuk diam. Sudah waktunya mereka menyelesaikan semuanya berdua saja. Menyerahkan makanan yang sudah rapi kedalam wadah "Makan dengan baik" mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Ne~" Kyuhyun berbinar ketika pamannya membawakan semua masakan yang tadi dimasak "Terimakasih paman~"

.Choki-Choki-Wa.

Kyuhyun pikir setelah Kibum berbicara dengan Jonghyun maka masalahnya akan selesai, Kibum akan kembali menanggapinya seperti biasa. Nyatanya tidak seperti itu, Kibum masih tetap dengan sikap diamnya. Di mobil tadi Kyuhyun merasakan kesunyian, sampai sekarangpun ia hanya mengekori Kibum yang berjalan menuju dapur, meletakkan makanan disana dalam diam.

"Bum Hyung" memanggil Kibum yang mulai melangkah menjauh dari dapur.

Bukk

Ketika Kibum tak berhenti berjalan Kyuhyun menabrakkan dirinya pada suaminya. Memeluknya erat dari belakang, ia sudah tidak tahan, didiamkan Kibum itu sungguh menyiksa, biar saja dia dibilang cengeng, pokoknya ia hanya ingin Kibum kembali seperti semula.

Kibum sendiri sempat kaget saat Kyuhyun menabrak tubuhnya, ia hampir memarahi si unyu karena pemuda itu seharusnya berhati-hati dengan perutnya, jika tidak mendengarkan isakan serta merasakan kemeja bagian belakangnya basah.

"Bum Hyung jangan seperti ini, Kyu tidak suka, Kyu tidak mau Kibum Hyung mendiamkan Kyu lagi, Kyu tidak mau Kibum Hyung membentak Kyu, Kyu tidak mau Hyung diam saja ketika memasak,

-terdengar egois memang-

Kyu tidak mau Hyung tidur di sofa, Kyu tidak mau Hyung menyakiti diri sendiri, Kyu tidak mau baby kesepian tanpa elusan dan sapaan Hyung, Kyu tidak mau Hyung bersikap dingin pada Kyu, Kyu tidak suka, rasanya dada Kyu sesak, ingin menangis, tidak bisa tidur tanpa Hyung, tidak bisa memeluk Hyung, selalu terpikir Hyung, selalu rindu Hyung, tidak enak makan juga, eh?" mengedip-kedipkan mata, kyuhyun rasa ia masih bisa merasakan enak ketika makan "Pokoknya Kyu Cuma mau Bum Hyung seperti dulu lagi, tidak marah pada Kyu lagi"

Kibum mengelus dengan lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Mencoba melepaskan dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

Namun begitu merasakan Kibum yang hendak berbalik, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Huweeeee, Kibum Hyung tidak boleh melihat Kyu menangis"

"Kyu, Hyung tidak suka melihatmu menangis, jadi biarkan Hyung membersihkan air matamu"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengedip-kedipkan matanya mendongak dari sisi tubuh Kibum, menghadap wajah Kibum yang menoleh kebelakang "Kyu jelek ya saat menangis?"

Kibum hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ia lakukan jika tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun mengamuk "Hyung sedih saat melihat kau menangis" Kibum berbalik membawa tangan Kyuhyun ke dadanya "Rasanya sakit disini".

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih dari wajah Kibum ke tangannya yang ada di dada Kibum, ia bisa merasakan betapa kerja jantung di dada suaminya itu berdenyut cepat.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi?"

"Eum, Kyu tidak ingin Hyung merasakan sakit"

"Good boy" mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, Kibum sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan rambut Kyuhyun yang telah memanjang sampai mengenai matanya. Mungkin besok Kibum harus membawa Kyuhyun ke barbershop.

"Gendong~" ketika Kibum sudah lunak dan saat itulah sifat manja Kyuhyun kambuh.

"Manja" tapi tetap mau mengangkat Kyuhyun ala pengantin.

"Hyung, Kyu dan baby lapar~".

"Ayo kita makan".

.:.

END?

?

.:.

Aku sedang mengalami mental breakdown, gayakin untuk melanjutkan dan gatega kalau harus diakhiri. Apakah chapter ini sepadan dengan penantian kalian? Tell me your honest oppinion, please.

 _ **Big Thanks to: "MoemoeBaoziHana; kyunihae; lydiasimatupang2301; Park Rihyun-Uchiha; maiolibel; Cuttiekyu94; emon el; Guest; angel sparkyu; Awaelfkyu13; Leny chan; Sophie857; kimkyu13; hyunnie02; Sarah Kihyunnie; Icha; Eka Elf; vivian90; AnandaELF; Guest; reader; sheehae89; melani. s. khadijah; MinGyuTae00; aprilside; Shin Ririn1013; Brimarc286; araaaa; hibara; Dindaa; Retnoelf; meimeimayra; hyena lee; sofyanayunita1; Haru-chan; hannie; dan Elfya nuri".**_


	5. Waity 4: Begin again

Mengunyah dengan semangat makanan yang tadi baru dibawakan oleh Shindong, Kyuhyun masih bisa berbinar ketika melihat _spagetti_ yang belum di sentuhnya. Padahal ia baru saja menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_.

" _Hyung_ tidak makan lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya ketika banyak makanan yang masih utuh tetapi Kibum sudah berhenti makan lebih dulu.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu bersemangat ketika menghadapi makanan, pasangan hidupnya justeru menyudahi acara makannya segera. " _Hyung_ sudah kenyang" membersihkan sisa makanan di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan hanya melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun ketika makan saja sudah membuatnya kenyang.

Kibum kini tengah duduk di kursi makan dapur sedangkan pasangan hidupnya yang sangat manja duduk di pangkuannya. Tidak peduli jikalau tubuhnya kini semakin berat. Sudah 45 menit berlalu tetapi Kyuhyun masih belum selesai makan. Tidak, bukan karena Kyuhyun yang mencoba menghabiskan semua makanan, ia makan 1.5 porsi lebih banyak dari dirinya yang dulu, tetapi memang dasarnya Kyuhyun selalu mengunyah makanan terlalu lama, jadilah prosesi makannya selalu berlangsung lebih lama daripada orang pada umumnya.

" _Hyung_ , Kyu sudah selesai" Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan makanannya, lalu beranjak dari pangkuan Kibum untuk membersihkan meja.

" _Hn_ " Kibum merespon seadanya, ia masih tetap dalam posisinya semula.

Kyuhyun telah selesai memindahkan alat makan yang kotor ke tempat cuci dapur, tentu saja ia tidak mencucinya, dia tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah lagipula ART _freelance_ nya akan membereskan semuanya besok pagi. Ketika Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke meja makan, ia mendapati Kibum masih tidak berpindah dari posisinya.

" _Hyung_ ayo mandi" bersuara untuk mengajak suaminya karena sejak tadi Kibum seperti patung yang duduk di meja makan, padahal katanya mau mandi bersama.

" _Hn_ " masih menjawab dengan gumaman yang sama.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada Kibum, "Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak beranjak~" Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak sabar.

"Sebentar Kyu, kaki Hyung tidak bisa digerakkan" tentu saja, jika kakimu habis ditimpa beban yang hampir sama dengan berat tubuhmu selama satu jam, pasti kram menyerang.

"Oh TIDAK! KIBUM _HYUNG_ LUMPUH!" dan bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia tidak memiliki reaksi yang berlebihan.

 **What Am I To You?**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Bahasa kurang baku; typo itu manusiawi; Cerita yang mustahil ditemukan di dunia nyata.**

 **Aku sedang dalam mode tidak bisa menulis kata 'istri' jadi maklumilah ya kalau muncul istilah lain, kalaupun ada yang menemukan itu pasti sudah lama kutulis bukan yang baru-baru ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya.**

 **.Selamat MembacA.**

" _Hyung_ , pinguin Kyu mana?" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar ganti dengan _psp_ di tangannya, dan yang pertama ia cari adalah boneka pinguin.

Kibum mengambil boneka pinguin yang ada di sampingnya. "Kemarilah" sambil bergeser memberikan tempat untuk pasangan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menurut, menaiki ranjang lalu dengan seenaknya duduk di depan badan Kibum lalu bersandar pada tubuh sang suami, tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya berat atau menimpa tubuh dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun mengambil pinguin yang ada di tangan suaminya lalu memeluk sang boneka kesayangan, menghidupkan _psp_ untuk memulai memainkan _game_ yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Kibum sama sekali tidak protes dengan perlakuan seenaknya dari pasangan hidupnya, alih-alih memeluk dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Kyuhyun. Kibum lebih suka memperhatikan bagaimana tangan lentik nan terampil Kyuhyun memainkan _psp_ , sambil ia mengelus pelan perut Kyuhyun. Kalau diingat-ingat Kibum juga sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan posisi ini, nanti kalau bosan Kibum pasti akan menjahili Kyuhyun dan membuat pasangan hidupnya kalah dalam _game_ yang berujung Kyuhyun ngambek. Tetapi sebelum ia melakukan rutinitasnya, ada satu hal yang begitu mengganggu dirinya, sesuatu yg kali ini mengenai wajahnya, rambut milik Kyuhyun. Kibum melihat sekilas wajah serius Kyuhyun, poninya sudah panjang, begitu juga dengan rambut bagian belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun, coba lihat kemari" Kibum sedikit menarik dagu Kyuhyun ke arahnya.

Menurut, Kyuhyun mem _pause game_ lalu menoleh pada suaminya, " _Wae?_ "

Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena rambut yang mengenai matanya.

"Rambutmu terlalu panjang, _Hyung booking_ kan _barbershop_ " Kibum hampir meraih _iphone_ miliknya sebelum sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya.

" _Andwae!_ " teriak Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya seolah-olah rambutnya akan dieksekusi sekarang.

Kibum menaikkan salah satu alisnya tanda bertanya.

"Mama bilang tidak boleh _Hyung_ , tidak boleh selama Kyu masih mengandung" berganti memeluk perutnya dengan boneka pinguin yang masih setia dalam lengan.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Kibum dengan intonasi serta wajah datar khasnya.

"Kata Mama tidak baik untuk _Baby, Hyung_ "

"Hubungannya?" Kibum menangkap sesuatu yang berbau tidak masuk akal disini.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut lucu, dia juga tidak tau hubungannya apa, hanya saja sang Mama telah memberinya wejangan ini dan itu tentang hal-hal yang harus serta tidak boleh dilakukan olehnya selama hamil.

"Hanya mitos, lagipula rambutmu sudah mengganggu" Kibum bisa melihat di pangkal rambut merah Kyuhyun telah tumbuh rambut asli berwarna hitam sepanjang kira-kira 1cm.

"Kalau Kyu bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh Hyung" Kyuhyun mengatakannya sekali lagi.

Kibum menyingkirkan poni yang mengganggu mata Kyuhyun, "Rambut yang nantinya dipotong tidak berhubungan langsung dengan syaraf, jadi tidak masalah untuk _Baby_ " ini cara sederhana yang dilakukan Kibum untuk memberikan pengertian.

"Tidak boleh" suara Kyuhyun mengecil, wajahnya yang berubah ekspresi menjadi mendung, ditundukkan.

"Kyu?" Kibum tidak bisa menangkap arti dari berubahnya ekspresi Kyuhyun, kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengatakannya langsung.

"Kalau _Hyung_ tidak mendengarkan kata Mama, nanti _Hyung_ yang dihukum" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan pelan, mirip gumaman.

Tetapi benar juga, Mama Kyuhyun yang bertransformasi menjadi memusuhinya sungguh tidak bisa dihentikan, terakhir kali bertemu Kibum bahkan dibuat lebam-lebam lagi karena keanarkisan Ibu mertuanya. Kibum ingat, ketika mereka menikah secara mendadak dulu, kedua mertuanya tidak datang karena masih di Jepang. Dua hari kemudian mertuanya datang ke Korea, seseorang yang dipanggil Mama oleh Kyuhyun langsung menyeruak kearah Kibum begitu menemukannya, memukulinya dengan tas yang dibawa, padahal kala itu memar akibat dihajar kedua paman Kyuhyun belum benar-benar pulih, sakitnya jadi dua kali lipat. Kalau dipikir lagi salah Kibum juga, tidak mudah mengembalikan kepercayaan seseorang jika kau sekali pernah mengecewakannya. Begitu pula dengan Mama Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat percaya padanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun tetapi ia malah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan itu.

Kibum menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kembali ke dekapannya. "Baiklah, tidak perlu dipotong" lagipula Kibum tidak mau tas milik mertuanya sekali lagi mengenai bagian tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, kembali memainkan _psp_ di tangannya.

Kibum kembali meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyuhyun, agak lama hingga hal lain kembali mengganggunya, aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya mendekatkan wajah pada perpotongan leher pasangan hidupnya, aroma yang memabukkan untuk Kibum. Tangan Kibum bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk membuka kancing atas piyama Kyuhyun agar ia lebih leluasa untuk menikmati leher jenjang milik sang terkasih. Kibum terhanyut hingga ia memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher yang masih mulus, menegaskan jika sosok ini adalah miliknya seorang.

" _Hyung~_ " Kyuhyun terganggu, protes terhadap perbuatan suaminya meskipun ia menikmati rasa aneh yang menggelitiki tubuhnya.

Ketika suara rajukan Kyuhyun terdengar, Kibum baru menghentikan aksinya. Dan sejak kapan tangannya meremas dada pasangan hidupnya? _Oh_ sepertinya Kibum telah kelepasan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum yang terlihat sedang mengambil nafas lebih dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan, mencoba mengembalikan kontrol dirinya.

Kedua pupil lebar nan polos mengerjap, " _Hyung_ mau?"

Kibum mengangkat alisnya, "Boleh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak sesuai keinginan, Kyuhyun mencebilkan bibirnya, "Tapi Kyu tidak mau, _Baby_ juga tidak mau" lalu dengan _cuek_ nya kembali bermain _psp_.

Jika tidak mengingat betapa cintanya dan betapa ia harus berjuang mendapatkannya, Kibum pasti sudah menendang Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Tetapi cinta membuatnya lemah dan bodoh, yang ia lakukan justru kembali mengancingkan piyama atas Kyuhyun dan kembali mengelus perut buncit sang istri sambil menenangkan diri. Kibum kembali mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia merasa bahwa beberapa minggu ini tidak ada perubahan fisik yang signifikan pada tubuh Kyuhyun, masih sama seperti minggu kemarin. Kibum mulai mengukur pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, masih tidak ada perubahan, kemudian mengecek lengan yang dinilai Kibum juga terlalu kecil. Kalau dipikir lagi, perut Kyuhyun tidak terlalu terlihat meski sudah mengandung lebih dari empat bulan. Hanya ketika memakai pakaian yang pas saja baru terlihat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun selalu suka menggunakan pakaian atas yang kebesaran.

"Kenapa kau masih kurus?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kibum.

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan _psp_ nya, pipinya menggembung tidak terima dengan perkataan Kibum. Bukankah dia baru saja teriak-teriak tidak jelas karena celananya banyak yang tidak muat? Ini saja ia memakai celana _boxer_ milik Kibum.

" _Hyung~~_ " Kyuhyun merengek ketika tangan Kibum menelusuri pahanya yang hanya dibalut _boxer_ pendek.

Tidak, Kibum bukan sedang ingin meneruskan kegiatan mesumnya. Kyuhyun salah paham, Kibum sedang mengecek paha Kyuhyun yang menurut pendapatnya masih tidak ada perubahan yang berarti di minggu ini. Walaupun terlihat sama sekali tak peduli, Kibum selalu memperhatikan perkembangan Kyuhyun dan kandungannya sepanjang mereka menikah. Kibum terlalu hafal dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, jadi ia bisa memastikan segalanya.

"Kapan jadwal pengecekan rutin ke dokter?"

"Dua hari lagi, kenapa _Hyung?_ "

"Kau terlalu kurus untuk ukuran kehamilan lima bulan"

Kyuhyun kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Hyung tadi juga lihat kalau berat Kyu bertambah dua kilogram."

Benar, tetapi Kibum memiliki pandangan yang berbeda mengenai hal ini. Meskipun seluruh dunia mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah gembul tetapi bagi Kibum tubuh Kyuhyun masih kurang ideal, terlalu kecil untuk orang hamil seusianya.

"Aku akan menelepon Ibu untuk menemanimu periksa" Ibunya pasti mau menemani Kyuhyun apalagi menyangkut calon cucunya.

"Tidak mau, Ibu galak, Kyu mau Heechul _Hyung_ " tetapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala jelas menolak.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kyuhyun tidak akur dengan Ibu mertuanya, kesan pertama yang diberikan Kyuhyun waktu itu sungguh buruk di mata sang Ibu mertua. Hingga sekarangpun mereka masih sering berselisih pendapat jika bertemu. Lebih baik Kyuhyun bersama Heechul saja, meskipun mulutnya berbisa tetapi Heechul adalah seseorang yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman.

"Bukankah kau bilang Heechul _Hyung_ juga galak?" Kibum masih berusaha mendekatkan Kyuhyun pada Ibunya saja.

"Heechul _Hyung_ galak tapi dia baik pada Kyu" mengelak dengan alasan yang kekanakan.

"Ibu juga baik padamu" meskipun sang Ibu tidak terlalu suka pada Kyuhyun, tetapi masih memperlakukan Kyuhyun sebagaimana seorang menantu pada umumnya.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab, melihat Kibum yang memberikan tatapan kurang menyenangkan padanya, Kyuhyun memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan saja, "Kyu ngantuk, mau tidur" segera memposisikan diri untuk tidur. Kyuhyun masih bertekad untuk ditemani Heechul saja, meskipun menyebalkan, Heechul merupakan _Hyung_ terbaik bagi Kyuhyun.

.

Sementra itu di lain tempat

 _Hatchim_

Suara bersin mengisi keheningan di salah satu apartemen daerah _Myeongdeong_ , Leeteuk yang berada di samping pelaku bersin langsung bertanya, "Kau terkena flu?"

"Tidak, mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

Leeteuk _berface palm_ mendengar jawaban kelewat _narsis_ Heechul.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, malam semakin larut" usiran halus Heechul pada sang kekasih yang masih betah berlama-lama di apartemennya.

"Aku akan menginap" jawab Leeteuk sambil memberikan kedipan menggoda.

Heechul mendengus, "Menginap pantatku, kau tak kuijinkan menginap" menjawab dengan jutek khas seorang Kim Heechul.

" _Wae?_ Bukankah aku kekasihmu?" protes ketika Heechul tidak menyetujui niatnya, padahal ia sudah lama tidak bermesraan dengan sang kekasih karena pekerjaan masing-masing yang selalu memaksa meminta perhatian lebih keduanya.

"Justru karena kau kekasihku makanya kau tidak boleh menginap, kalau kau suamiku baru mau melakukan apapun sesukamu ya terserah"

"Heechul _-ee_ " Leeteuk mencoba mengeluarkan nada merajuk.

"Yak yak pulang sana" namun Heechul malah semakin _sewot_ , menyeret Leeteuk keluar apartemen dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Leeteuk menggedor pintu "Tega sekali kau mengusirku, diluar dingin Heechul _-ee_ " mencoba mendrama "Lagipula kunci mobilku di dalam" sambungnya pelan.

Heechul membuka kembali pintu apartemennya, membuahkan senyum malaikat di bibir Leeteuk. Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama karena Heechul melemparkan mantel dan kunci mobil ke arah Leeteuk, kemudian kembali menutup pintu di depan hidung Leeteuk. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang menatap pintu tidak percaya.

" _Gezz!_ Dasar si tua satu itu, apa susahnya segera menikahiku, Kyuhyun saja yang belum genap 20 tahun sudah dinikahi kekasihnya, _aish!_ Menyebalkan!" Heechul menggerutu sambil berjalan menjauhi pintu utama apartemen.

 _-sursursure-_

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap di dalam apartemennya sendiri, membawa sesuatu dalam dekapannya membuat seseorang yang baru saja datang mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seorang yang baru datang, Kim Heechul mempertanyakan tingkah _absurd_ istri dari sepupunya.

" _Ah_ , kau mengagetkanku Heechul _Hyung_ " memegang barang yang tadi didekapnya erat karena hampir jatuh. Kyuhyun celingukan sebelum kembali bertanya, "Kibum _Hyung_ belum pulang kan Hyung?"

"Mana mungkin dia pulang jam segini" Heechul menjawab _jutek_ , karena Kibum tidak bisa pulang itulah ia berada disini "Apa itu?" Heechul menunjuk barang yang masih setia di dekap Kyuhyun.

" _Oh_ ini," Kyuhyun menuntun Heechul berjalan menuju kursi ruang santai, kemudian membuka tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa "Aku sedang ingin membuat kejutan untuk Kibum _Hyung_ , gelang persahabatan" Kyuhyun menunjukkan katalog dalam ponsel yang menunjukkan tutorial pembuatannya.

"Jika kau membuatnya untukmu dan suamimu, namanya gelang _couple_ bukan gelang persahabatan"

" _Eum_ " Kyuhyun menjawab _cuek_ sambil memilih-milih huruf yang akan ia susun ke dalam gelang keduanya.

"Kau membelinya secara _online?_ " Heechul dapat melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil "Dengan kartu kredit milik Kibum?" ketika sebuah anggukan di dapatkan kembali oleh Heechul, ia langsung memasang _facepalm_. Kejutan dari mana kalau Kibum sendiri tau apa yang Kyuhyun beli.

"Ya! Berhenti bermain dengan itu, kita harus ke dokter secepatnya" Heechul mengingatkan alasan ia datang kemari.

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak, "Kau benar _Hyung_ , aku siap-siap dulu" melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kursi ruang santai sampai ia menghilang di lorong menuju kamarnya, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyembulkan kembali kepalanya " _Hyung_ bereskan itu ya" menunjuk pada bahan-bahan mentah gelangnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Heechul, enak saja ia disuruh-suruh membereskan sesuatu yang ia sendiri sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

 _-sursursure-_

Heechul masih kesal, moodnya memburuk. Melirik pada makhluk di sampingnya yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tanpa dosa, seandainya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu lama bersiap dan cepat membereskan mainannya, mereka takkan mengalami hal membosankan seperti saat ini, duduk di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit. Mereka memang sudah membuat janji dengan dokter pribadi Kyuhyun, tetapi karena mereka terlalu lama tidak jua datang, sang dokter memutuskan menangani pasien lain terlebih dahulu. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu, Heechul juga ada _meeting_ untuk menyelenggarakan kerjasama setengah jam lagi, sedangkan si sepupu datar yang katanya tadi akan datang secepatnya tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya, hal inilah yang membuatnya bertambah kesal hingga berdecak berkali-kali.

" _Hyung_ pergi duluan saja bila ada perlu" ini suara dari makhluk yang tidak pernah merasa berdosa yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Heechul.

"Dan melihatmu kesenangan karena suami jelekmu itu memusuhiku?" pertanyaan _jutek_ keluar dari mulut Heechul sebagai respon dari pernyataan Kyuhyun. Heechul sebenarnya bisa saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun sekarang, _toh_ meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat _unyu_ makhluk ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tetapi suaminya yang possesif takkan memaafkannya begitu saja jika hal demikian terjadi.

Kyuhyun terlihat nyengir "Kibum _Hyung_ sangat tampan, _Hyung_ "

Tuh kan, Heechul jadi tambah kesal mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersimpati dengan nasibnya nanti, justru hanya peduli dengan tampang suaminya yang dihina. Begitu Heechul melihat sepupu datarnya berlari ke arah mereka, ia langsung berdiri, "Lama sekali kau" Heechul mengomel pada Kibum yang tengah berjalan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kibum mendekat pada Kyuhyun, mengelus rambut ikal yang sedikit berantakan "Maafkan aku" disambut dengan anggukan imut dari Kyuhyun.

 _Jderr!_

Yang kerepotan sedari tadi siapa sebenarnya dan yang meluangkan waktu sedari tadi siapa.

"Ya! Mengapa kau hanya meminta maaf padanya saja? Kau pikir yang dari tadi ada perlu tapi tetap menunggu disini siapa?" Heechul mengomel lagi karena sama sekali tidak diacuhkan, tidak istrinya, suaminya pun tidak berbeda, sama sekali tidak memikirkan kepentingannya.

Kibum langsung menoleh pada Heechul, baru sadar jika Heechul juga menunggunya "Maaf _Hyu_..."

"Sudahlah," Heechul memotong perkataan Kibum, kekesalannya semakin bertambah saja "Aku pergi, jangan bertengkar lagi _oke!"_ sedetik kemudian ia langsung berjalan menjauh dari keduanya dengan omelan-omelan khas Kim Heechul.

Kibum menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Dia kenapa?" bertanya pada pasangan hidupnya yang hanya di respon dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Sepertinya Yang Mulia Kim Heechul harus _extra_ bersabar lagi menghadapi pasangan yang sama-sama tidak peka.

 _-sursursure-_

Kyuhyun telah selesai diperiksa, kini pasangan Kihyun tengah duduk berhadapan dengan dokter Zhoumi.

"Suster Shin, tolong antarkan Kyuhyun ke ruang sebelah" Dr. Zhoumi memberikan perintah.

" _Wae~?_ " Kyuhyun tentu saja protes, kan dia juga ingin mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Di ruangan sebelah ada cemilan yang baik untukmu dan _Baby_ , suster Shin juga akan menerangkan cara berolah raga ringan tetapi efektif untuk yang sedang hamil" Dr. Zhoumi menjelaskan dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya, "Bukankah begitu suster Shin?" mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang suster agar sang wanita paruh baya membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Benar Dokter" Suster Shin menguatkan perkataan sang dokter.

"Kibum _Hyung_ tidak ikut?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada sang suami dengan wajah bertanya.

"Tidak, ia akan menunggu disini bersamaku" Dr. Zhoumi yang ramah selalu memberikan senyuman di akhir perkataannya.

"Pergilah, nanti akan kuberi tahu hasilnya" Kibum juga semakin meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti Suster Shin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti suster Shin yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Setelah Kyuhyun menghilang dari ruangan barulah Kibum membuka suara.

"Apakah ada masalah serius?" Kibum langsung bertanya karena bukan kebiasaan Dr. Zhoumi untuk sengaja mengusir Kyuhyun dari ruangannya.

"Calon bayi kalian sudah berumur 20 minggu tetapi beratnya baru mencapai 270 gram, dimana berat rata-rata seharusnya adalah 300-400 gram" membuka kembali catatan yang tadi dituliskannya, Dr. Zhoumi kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya.

Sejak kemarin kibum telah menduganya, meskipun Kyuhyun bertambah berat tetapi tidak dengan perutnya yang tidak terlalu kelihatan ataupun badannya yang masih terlihat normal.

"Apakah ini berarti hal yang buruk?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja kalian perlu melakukan beberapa hal untuk menjaga kondisinya agar tetap membaik" menyerahkan catatan yang tadi di tulisnya, "Aku sudah menambahkan menu sehat dan vitamin di sana"

Kibum mengambil catatan yang disodorkan padanya "Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Mungkin bayi kalian tidak terlalu suka banyak makan, mirip dengan dirimu" Dr. Zhoumi mencoba bercanda, tetapi ia salah perhitungan karena mengajak orang yang super datar untuk bercanda, pada akhirnya ia tidak mendapat respon apapun. Berdehem sebentar, "Melihat dari sifat Kyuhyun yang membenci obat-obatan, coba periksa tempat ia menyimpan vitaminnya, jika dugaanku benar, ia jarang meminumnya.

Kibum mengernyit, selama ini ia hanya terfokus pada makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun serta susu yang harus diminum secara rutin. Kalau Kibum di rumah, Kyuhyun pasti meminum vitaminnya, ia lupa untuk mengecek setiap harinya. Selama ini ia percaya bahwa Kyuhyun sayang pada _Baby_ dan tidak mungkin mengabaikannya, Kibum lupa jika Kyuhyun juga manusia dan terlebih lagi dengan sifat manjanya. Tetapi ada hal lain yang Kibum pikirkan sekarang, Kyuhyun telah makan lebih banyak setiap harinya, Kibum mengingat seperti kemarin Kyuhyun makan banyak dan lama hingga membuat kakinya kram, jadi kemana semua makanan itu pergi?

" _Oh_ satu lagi, soal Kyuhyun yang belum merasakan pergerakan bayi kalian, tunggu saja, aku yakin sebelum hari sabtu depan Kyuhyun sudah merasakannya" kembali menampilkan senyuman andalannya, "Bayi kalian hanya terlalu malas bergerak, seperti dirimu" kemudian tertawa garing, untuk kedua kalinya sang Dokter membuat pernyataan konyol.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya menatap malas pada dokter di hadapannya yang terlalu percaya pada mitos.

 _-sursursure-_

Hari minggu adalah hari yang biasanya dipakai orang-orang untuk berlibur, begitu pula dengan pasangan Kihyun kita. Seusai beribadah pagi di gereja, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai-santai di ruang keluarga. Kibum tengah sibuk dengan _ipad_ nya seperti biasa, duduk di sofa sambil membaca berita terkini dari media sosial elektronik. Sedangkan pasangan hidupnya duduk tenang di atas karpet sambil membuka halaman demi halaman dari majalah yang tadi telah mereka beli secara random, hanya karena sampul dari majalah tersebut adalah pinguin yang terlihat lucu, Kyuhyun meminta di belikan padahal jelas majalah tersebut diperuntukkan anak-anak setingkat Sekolah Dasar. Tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, sampai ia melihat salah satu halaman sponsor majalah, kedua manik karamelnya berbinar dan tak lepas dari sana.

" _Hyung..._ " memanggil Kibum ketika sang Pria sedang fokus pada _Ipad_ di tangannya.

" _Hn_ " seperti biasa, Kibum yang malas bersuara hanya mengeluarkan gumaman sebagai jawaban.

" _Hyungie~_ " Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan nada manjanya ketika Kibum sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan panggilannya.

" _Hn_ " Kibum masih merespon biasa saja.

" _Hyungie_ , mau permen kapas" Kyuhyun mendekat pada Kibum dan duduk di sebelahnya sebagai usaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Kibum.

"Permen kapas dibuat dengan gula _sintetis_ dan pewarna, tidak baik untukmu dan _Baby_ " Kibum menjelaskan alasan logis untuk menolak permintaan istrinya.

"Tapi _Hyungie~_ " Kyuhyun masih keras kepala.

"Tidak" melirik sekilas untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, pasangan hidupnya hanya mencebil.

"Kalau Kyu tidak boleh memakannya, _Hyung_ saja yang makan" kali ini Kyuhyun membuat pernyataan aneh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kibum langsung menoleh _horrorr_ pada Kyuhyun, seumur-umur dia tidak mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang manis. "Tidak" jawabnya cepat, kembali sibuk dengan _ipad_ nya.

" _Hyungie~_ "

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya, merasa firasat buruk akan segera datang menderanya.

" _Baby_ maunya _Hyung_ yang makan permen kapasnya," Kyuhyun masih juga berusaha mendapatkan keinginannya.

Kibum langsung mendelik _horrorr_ mendengar permintaan konyol Kyuhyun. Sedikit mengutuk karena firasatnya selalu benar.

" _Baby_ yang minta _Hyung~_ " memasang pose anak kucing minta dimanja. Bahkan ia duduk di atas sofa menghadap Kibum, dengan cara melipat kedua kakinya kebelakang dan kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada kedua pahanya, secara perlahan bibirnya membentuk huruf W. _Oh_ siapapun _Dzat_ yang paling berkuasa di dunia ini, tolong kuatkan Kibum.

.

TBC

.

Kyuhyun itu... Antara ngidam, caper atau mengerjai Kibum kkkkk.

Terimakasih masih mau membaca ff yang dua kali muncul tulisan End tetapi masih dilanjut dan silakan tinggalkan review.

 **[** _ **Big Thanks to: Sarah Kihyunnie; Leny chan; emon el; Cuttiekyu94; kyunihae; angel sparkyu; 238130821712; Awaelfkyu13; Guest; Eka Elf; Permenkaret; kimkyu13; hyunnie02; michhazz; siyohyuncho; maiolibel; bulantaurus; sheehae89; Guest; Elfya nuri; Mujigae1013; araaaa; Guest; aprilside; dwi-yomi; Shin Ririn1013; CatluckKyu; cathsparkyu; Annishi692; love akashi-kun; Emon204; AnnishiKimki**_ **]** (Apa-apaan dua nama terakhir-_-)


	6. Waity 5: Kutukan Permen Kapas

**What Am I To You?**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Bahasa kurang baku; typo itu manusiawi; Cerita yang mustahil ditemukan di dunia nyata.**

 **Additional cast: Lee Hyeri (Girl's Day)**

 **.Selamat Membaca.**

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menghabiskan segelas susu hamil. Tadi siang tanpa dimintapun Kyuhyun sudah meminum vitamin yang terakhir kali diberikan dokter.

"Sudah?" tanya Kibum basa-basi.

" _Eum_ " Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengelap bibirnya pelan dengan tisu. Setelah selesai, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum yang telah lebih dulu siap di posisi tidur.

" _Hyung_ , besok kita beli permen kapas lalu _Hyung_ makan ya?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil memainkan tangannya di dada Kibum yang dibungkus kaos lengan pendek.

"Tidurlah" Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain didadanya untuk ia tuntun agar melingkar di pinggang Kibum.

"Tapi Kyu mau permen kapasnya, _Hyung_ bilang iya dulu" Kyuhyun masih bersikukuh dengan permintaannya.

Hening, Kibum tak menjawab, matanya sudah tertutup tapi Kyuhyun yakin Kibum belum tidur.

" _Hyung_ , permen kapasnya _Hyung_ ," tak ada respon yang berarti dari Kibum, " _Baby_ mau permen kapasnya"

Kibum menghela napas, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencebik tidak suka, seumur-umur Kibum tak pernah memunggunginya.

" _Hyung_ " Kyuhyun berusaha meminta perhatian dengan mencolek punggung Kibum.

"Bum _Hyung_ " sekali lagi tapi tetap tak ada respon"

" _Hyung_ "

" _Hyung_ "

" _Hyung_ "

" _Hyung_ "

Tetapi tetap tak ada respon.

"Kibum _Hyung_ menyebalkan" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, namun Kibum tak kunjung berbalik. Saatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata saktinya.

" _Hyung_ tak mau memeluk _baby_? _Hyung_ tidak sayang pa-"

Belum juga Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kibum sudah berbalik. Menelusupkan salah satu lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal Kyuhyun, lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk menempel padanya. Tangannya yang lain ia lingkarkan di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan minta yang macam-macam dan tidur" kata Kibum mencoba mengakhiri perbincangan mengenai permen kapas.

Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum, "Kalau _Hyung_ mau beli permen kapasnya Kyu akan segera tidur" katanya lagi-lagi menawar.

"Kau mau permen kapas?" Kibum bertanya.

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kibum, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Masakkan makanan untukku baru kubelikan" sambung Kibum lagi, memberikan penawaran terakhir.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah murung, bibirnya mencebik. Kibum tidak adil.

" _Hyung_ _kan_ tau Kyu tidak bisa memasak" jawab Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu tak usah beli permen kapasnya"

" _Hyung_ , _kan_ yang meminta _baby_ " sekali lagi, membawa nama _si_ _baby_ yang entah ikhlas atau tidak, ia akan selalu disebut dalam setiap perdebatan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tidak ada permen kapas kalau kau tidak mau masak" Kibum memberikan keputusan final.

Kyuhyun cemberut, " _Hyung_ ~" mencoba protes.

"Tidur, Kyuhyun" pandangan Kibum menajam.

Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Kibum, _ngambek_.

"Mau permen kapas" gumaman Kyuhyun namun masih dapat dengan jelas terdengar oleh keduanya lantaran suasana malam yang sunyi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tidur!" Kibum menyebutkan nama lengkap Kyuhyun, ini peringatan terakhir. Bisa ia rasakan genggaman di kaos bagian belakangnya mengerat. Kibum menghela napas pelan. Mengelus-elus punggung istrinya agar rileks. Kyuhyun harus tidur untuk menjaga kesehatan, bukan hanya untuk keduanya, untuk Kibum juga.

 **.sursure.**

Kyuhyun mendumel pelan, masih tak berhasil meminta Kibum membeli permen kapas. Ia bisa saja beli sendiri, tapi kan yang mau makan Kibum. Kyuhyun juga lebih suka kalau Kibum yang beli, Kibum juga yang makan. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kenapa _daddy_ mu jahat sekali, apa ruginya makan permen kapas" Kyuhyun menjeda perkataannya sejenak,

"Permen kapas _kan_ enak, manis" Kyuhyun membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika benda lembut itu masuk ke mulutnya. Ia rindu, tapi kalau Kibum mau mewakilinya makan, Kyuhyun sudah senang.

"Kalau _baby_ lahir nanti, tidak boleh seperti _daddy_ mu yang tidak suka makanan manis, _baby_ juga harus membelaku supaya _daddy_ mu tidak jahat pada kita berdua" kata Kyuhyun ambigu.

Si pemilik ruangan mengernyit mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun, " _Yah_ , berhentilah mendrama!" ia merasa terganggu. Sejak tadi ia yang harusnya bekerja dalam suasana tenang, harus direcoki suara gerutuan panjang pendek, "dan berhenti mengajari ponakanku yang tidak-tidak" lanjutnya sebal.

" _Tuh kan_ lihat, _baby_ nanti juga harus membelaku dari Heechul _uncle_ mu yang galak" tambah Kyuhyun masih betah berbicara dengan perutnya.

" _Yah_ , kubilang berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak" Kim Heechul tak terima, enak saja ia disebut galak, di depan keponakan yang bahkan belum melihat dunia pula. Nanti kalau sudah lahir dan bayi itu membencinya bagaimana. Heechul kan suka dengan makhluk-makhluk lucu.

Kyuhyun mencibir. Tak lama kemudian ia menerima _video call_ dari Kibum. Kyuhyun langsung menerimanya tanpa mau repot-repot berpindah ruangan.

"Siang _Hyung_ ie" sapanya ceria.

" _Hn_ ," Terlihat Kibum tengah mengangguk di seberang sana, "Sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Sudah _Hyung_ "

"Bagus," Kibum menjeda sejenak perkataanya, "Sudah minum vitaminnya?"

" _Ye_?" Kyuhyun kaget, pasalnya tak biasanya Kibum menanyakan hal itu.

"Sudah minum vitaminnya atau belum?" ulang Kibum di seberang.

Kyuhyun ingin mengangguk, mengatakan iya, tapi ia takut. Berbohong _kan_ dosa. Tapi kalau ia mengaku nanti pasti Kyuhyun disuruh minum vitamin. Kyuhyun benci menelan butir-butir pahit itu.

"Belum, bukan?" nada suara Kibum jadi dingin, tatapannya juga berubah menghakimi.

Kyuhyun panik, "Kyu sudah makan banyak _hyung_ , jadi tidak perlu vitamin lagi" jawabnya. "Benar bukan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Heechul, meminta pembelaan, "Heechul _hyung_ " Kyuhyun masih berkeras.

" _Hmmm_ " Heechul hanya menggumam saja.

"Masih perlu" Kibum secepatnya menyela.

Kyuhyun lalu menunduk, "Vitaminnya tertinggal di rumah" gumamnya lirih.

"Memang sejak kapan kau bawa-bawa vitamin saat kau pergi?" celetuk Heechul.

" _Hyung_!" menoleh pada Heechul, Kyuhyun kesal. Mengapa Heechul tidak pernah sekali saja berpihak padanya.

"Baiklah" sahut Kibum dari seberang.

" _Eh_?" Kyuhyun kembali menghadap layar ponselnya, tetapi sambungannya sudah ditutup Kibum.

"Baiklah?" Kyuhyun masih menatap layar ponselnya bingung, "Apa itu artinya boleh?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Heechul. "Iya _kan_ _hyung_?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

"Mana kutahu" kalau boleh jujur, Heechul akan dengan senang hati mengatakan tidak, tetapi kata 'baiklah' begitu ambigu, apalagi mengingat sifat sepupunya yang tak mudah ditebak itu.

 **.sursure.**

Ketika Kibum tiba di cafe milik Heechul, ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah membaca sebuah buku di salah satu kursi pelanggan. Di depannya ada Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di folio.

Kibum mendekat, lalu meletakkan sebungkus vitamin di meja, juga air mineral.

" _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mendongak, memberikan tatapan bertanya pada suaminya.

"Minum vitaminnya setelah itu kita pulang" kata Kibum datar.

Kyuhyun cemberut, ia kira akan bebas dari vitamin setelah mendengar kata 'baiklah' dari Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak langsung menuruti kemauan Kibum, ia masih diam. Protes, tidak suka.

"Cepat minum vitaminnya, aku sibuk" kata Kibum lagi, melihat Kyuhyun yang merajuk, ini hanya akan membuang waktunya saja.

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Kyu tidak menyuruh _hyung_ kesini"

Kibum tidak merespon, hanya tatapan tajamnya ia tujukan pada Kyuhyun.

Tahu situasi yang kurang mengenakkan, Ryeowook segera menyambar vitamin di meja lalu mengambilnya sesuai dosis.

Kyuhyun mulai gelisah, ia tentu bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang tertuju padanya. Lalu dengan pasrah menerima tablet-tablet kecil dengan jumlah cukup banyak yang telah dikupaskan oleh Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun, kau harus bisa mengalah dan berhenti bersikap manja, kau tak ingin _baby_ sehat?" Kibum mulai mengeluarkan amunisinya.

Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menurut, menelan obatnya dengan lambat sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Sensasi yang ia benci ketika menelan butiran kimia itu sekarang harus dirasakan lagi. Ia jadi tambah sebal pada Kibum.

"Kau juga" pandangan Kibum beralih pada Ryeowook.

Yang ditatap mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget, kenapa dia harus dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini.

"Kalau tak bisa melakukan tugasmu dengan benar, lebih baik berhenti saja" lanjut Kibum.

Ryeowook melotot tak percaya, lalu menunduk karena tatapan tajam Kibum. Lagipula, sejak kapan memastikan Kyuhyun minum vitamin masuk dalam tugasnya. Tapi Kibum saat ini sedang tak ingin dibantah, Ryeowook tau itu. Jadi ia hanya diam saja. Kibum jadi sensitif begitu juga pasti ada sebabnya.

"Apa perlu kututup cafe ini agar kau berhenti kabur kemari dan mulai bersikap dewasa" kata Kibum kemudian yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun.

Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan ketiganya dari meja berbeda, jadi tersedak minumannya sendiri. Dosa apa dia di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai ia harus memiliki sepupu yang mirip iblis.

"Ku tunggu di mobil" karena Kyuhyun hanya diam dan masih berusaha meminum semua vitaminnya, Kibum merasa lebih baik ia menyingkir saja.

Ceritanya, Kyuhyun ke cafe karena dijemput Heechul. Tadi pagi, mereka, pasangan kihyun kita, lagi-lagi berdebat. Padahal Kibum sudah memutuskan untuk ke kantor hanya saat rapat di sore hari saja, demi menemani Kyuhyun di apartemen. Tapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala bahkan mengancam untuk pergi ke tempat Heechul sendirian. Sejak itulah mood Kibum anjlok, ia menelepon Heechul untuk menjemput Kyuhyun, lalu meninggalkan istrinya itu di apartemen sendirian. Dan akar dari semua kerumitan ini adalah permen kapas. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain.

 **.sursure.**

Kibum memasuki ruang kantornya. Seseorang langsung berdiri dan menyapanya. Itu sekretaris barunya, baru dua hari yang lalu setelah sekretaris sebelumnya dipindahkan di divisi lain untuk membantu pamannya. Kibum melirik sekilas pada _si_ sekretaris.

"Buatkan aku kopi" katanya kemudian.

" _Sajangnim_ , bukankah anda belum makan?" tanyanya, "Bukankah sebaiknya anda meminum teh-"

"Kopi," Kibum memotong perkataan sekretarisnya, lalu beranjak ke ruangan pribadinya, "jangan lama-lama" tambahnya.

Saat ia memasuki ruangan pribadinya, Kibum langsung melepaskan jas, melonggarkan sedikit dasinya yang terasa mencekik. Duduk di kursi kebesarannya, ia mulai memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Kehidupan rumah tangga tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Kemanjaan Kyuhyun yang susah sekali diubah dan temperamen Kibum yang susah dikendalikan, apalagi saat moodnya memburuk.

Tak lama kemudian sekretaris Kibum mengetok pintu, kemudian masuk ruangan begitu diberi ijin.

Aroma kopi yang khas memenuhi indra penciuman Kibum. Setidaknya, kopi bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa rileks.

"Ini _pancake_ yang khusus saya minta buatkan oleh Office Girl, tidak manis. Saya rasa anda perlu makan apalagi setengah jam lagi ada rapat"

Kibum mengangguk, matanya hanya terfokus menatap _pancake_ yang dibuat untuknya.

"Saya permisi" pamit sang Sekretaris sambil mengundurkan diri.

"Sekretaris Lee" Kibum mengalihkan fokusnya pada wanita yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Sekretaris yang bernama Lee Hyeri tersebut berhenti, membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar panggilan dari atasannya.

"Terima kasih" kata Kibum tulus.

Lee Hyeri tersenyum, "Sudah menjadi tugas saya _sajangnim_ " katanya masih dengan tersenyum cantik lalu keluar ruangan.

Cantik?

Ya, semua perempuan cantik, batin Kibum.

 **.sursure.**

Kyuhyun bersungut, ia mulai lapar. Tetapi masakan Ryeowook belum matang. Cookies yang dibuatnya juga belum matang. Cookiesnya yang lain tertinggal di cafe Heechul, dan sialnya, Heechul yang menyusulnya kemari untuk mengambil barang juga tak membawa makanan apapun. Ada pudding di kulkas tetapi Kyuhyun sedang tak ingin makan pudding. Lagipula itu pudding Kibum yang hambar, ia tak suka.

"Ryeong~~ kapan matang?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Duduk di kursi lalu menempelkan kepalanya di meja. "Lapar~" rajuknya.

Heechul, yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, memainkan LOL di laptop yang dibawanya, menyodorkan keripik kentang yang sejak tadi menjadi cemilannya.

"Tidak mau, keras~" Kyuhyun menggeser bungkus keripik kentang dari hadapannya.

"Sebentar lagi Kyu, sabarlah" jawab Ryeowook, sambil mengecek masakannya.

Kyuhyun masih tidak berpindah posisi, ia mulai mengelus-elus perutnya yang lapar. Lapar sekali sampai terasa melilit. Nanti ia akan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk belanja banyak camilan biar dia tak kelaparan seperti ini lagi. Kyuhyun sedang asyik-asyiknya mengelus perutnya,

"Sabar ya _Baby_ " katanya ketika merasakan lapar yang lagi-lagi menyiksa, tiba-tiba,

Dukk

"Eh?" Kyuhyun langsung duduk tegap. Apa itu tadi, serasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di perutnya, sedikit nyeri dan... terasa aneh.

" _Hyung_ ," Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya, masih meraba-raba perutnya sendiri.

Tapi tak ada satupun yang menanggapi, Kyuhyun juga tak peduli. Ia masih berkonsentrasi dengan perutnya, mencoba merasakan sedikit saja gerakan dari sana.

Dukk

"HUWAAAAAA... _BABY_ MENENDANG!" jerit Kyuhyun keras, membuat Heechul mengumpat kasar karena terkejut dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Ryeowook hampir saja menjatuhkan setoples garam ke dalam supnya.

" _Baby_ menendang _Hyung_ , _Hyung_ , _baby_ menendang" Kyuhyun berkata dengan antusias. Ia sedang bahagia, kata Dokter minggu ini mungkin _baby_ akan mulai menendang. Dan itu benar. Kyuhyun senang sekali.

Heechul mengerutkan dahi, sedangkan Ryeowook buru-buru mendekati Kyuhyun dengan setoples garam yang masih di tangannya.

"Benarkah? Mana? Mana?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak kalah antusias.

"Ini" Kyuhyun meraba bagian perutnya yang tadi terasa ada gerakan disana. Dahinya mengernyit, mencoba merasakan lagi.

Ryeowook ikut mengelus, Heechulpun juga ikut tertarik memperhatikan.

"Tak ada" sahut Ryeowook setelah mengelus sana sini tapi tak ada hasil.

"Tadi dia bergerak, sungguh" Kyuhyun berkata meyakinkan "Waktu Kyu ajak bicara, baby menjawab".

" _Hallo, baby_ " sapa Ryeowook, mencoba peruntungannya.

Tetapi mau sedetail apapun mereka mengelus, tetap tak ada respon. Mengajak bicara apapun, _si baby_ tak mau menyahuti.

"Php" celetuk Heechul.

" _Hyung_ tak percaya? Tadi _baby_ menendang, mungkin sekarang dia takut dengan kalian" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal ketika kedua orang di depannya tak menganggap serius ucapannya.

Heechul dan Ryeowook memasang _facepalm_.

" _Baby_ , ayo bergerak lagi" Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya, berusaha berbicara dengan _baby_ nya,"Tunjukkan pada _uncle-uncle_ mu kalau kau sudah bergerak _baby_ ~" tapi tetap tak ada gerakan.

Krak

 _You Lose!_

Sebuah suara muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"-sensor-" teriak Heechul, "aku kalah" ratapnya kemudian.

"Kenapa ada bau-bau tidak enak, ya" celetuk Kyuhyun

 _Loading_...

" _Huwaaaa_ masakanku" teriak Ryeowook berlari menghampiri masakannya yang mendapatkan nasib buruk hari ini.

 **.sursure.**

Untuk yang keempat kalinya, Kyuhyun menelepon Kibum. Sejak tadi suaminya tak mengangkat telepon darinya.

" _Hyuuuunnggg_ ~" teriaknya begitu wajah Kibum terlihat di ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" Kibum terlihat berjalan di ruangan pribadinya lalu duduk di sofa.

" _Hyung_ coba tebak Kyu mau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun antusias, tetapi Kibum tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk bermain tebak-tebakan. Maka dari itu ia hanya merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

" _Baby_ menendang" kata Kyuhyun di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Kibum langsung menegakkan badannya, "Kau yakin?"

" _Eum_ ," mengangguk dengan antusias, wajahnya tampak negitu bahagia. "Tanya saja pada Heechul _hyung_ " Kyuhyun menghadapkan ponselnya ke arah Heechul.

"Tidak tau, tak lihat" Heechul berkata jutek sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya, sebal karena ia harus kalah beberapa detik sebelum naik level.

Kyuhyun mencibir, mengembalikan layar ponsel ke arahnya, " _Hyung_ kapan pulang? Biar bisa merasakan tendangan _baby_ ~"

"Sebentar lagi pulang" jawab Kibum, lalu ada suara wanita, Kibum berbicara sebentar dengan sang wanita lalu kembali pada Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sekretaris" jawab Kibum singkat

Kyuhyun manyun, "Kenapa ponselnya harus disembunyikan?" Kyuhyun tak suka dengan sikap Kibum barusan. Entahlah ia jadi sebal. Dan wajah kaget Kibum membuatnya bertambah kesal.

" _Hyung_ tidak bisa dihubungi kemana? Pergi ya dengan wanita itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

Heechul saja sampai mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu saling bertatapan dengan Ryeowook. Mungkin sifat _possessif_ Kyuhyun akan muncul lagi.

" _Hyung_ baru saja selesai rapat Kyu"

"Dengan sekeretaris _Hyung_ juga?"

Kibum mengangguk.

Kyuhyun jadi bertambah muram.

Kibum menghela napas. " _Hyung_ akan segera pulang," bangkit dari sofa, "tunggu ya" katanya lembut lalu mematikan sambungannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun maju beberapa centi, lalu menggerutu betapa menyebalkannya sang suami. Kedua makhluk disana sudah maklum dengan polah tingkah Kyuhyun.

 **.sursure.**

Tadi sesaat sebelum Kibum memasuki apartemen, Kyuhyun sudah menghadang Kibum. Meminta suaminya untuk mengelus perut Kyuhyun, siapa tau _baby_ ingin menyapa daddy nya juga. Tapi percuma, sejak tadi hingga malam tibapun si _baby_ anteng-anteng saja. Kyuhyun masih mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

" _Hyung_ , kalau _baby_ bergerak itu tandanya _baby_ sehat kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias, wajahnya penuh harap pada Kibum untuk mengiyakan perkataannya.

Kibum mengangguk, beringsut semakin mendekat pada istrinya. Ikut mengelus _baby_ bump yang semakin menonjol.

"Kenapa _baby_ tidak bergerak lagi?"

"Mungkin tidur" jawab Kibum tidak yakin.

" _Baby_ , _baby,_ _baby_ tidak ingin menyapa _daddy_?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, "Daddy sudah pulang daritadi _lho_ "

Menunggu, mengelus perut dengan lembut, namun tetap tak ada reaksi dari _baby_ mereka.

"Mengapa _baby_ diam saja ya, _Hyung?_ " Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Kibum yang kemudian menaikkan kedua alisnya. " _Hyung_ coba sapa, siapa tau _baby_ mau menjawab" kata Kyuhyun, "Tadi siang _Baby_ menendang waktu Kyu ajak bicara" jelasnya lagi.

Kibum terlihat ragu, meskipun sering mengelus perut Kyuhyun, Kibum tak pernah sekalipun mengajak _baby_ untuk berbicara.

"Ayo~ _hyung_ ~~" bujuk Kyuhyun lagi.

Kibum berdehem, mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Kyuhyun, " _Baby_ " jeda sejenak, masih mengelus dengan lembut "Ini _daddy_ "

Sunyi dan sedikit canggung, Kibum sedang berpikir untuk meneruskan perkataannya atau tidak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau sehatkan?" tanya Kibum.

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak, dia sudah tak tahan, Kim Kibum, suaminya yang super datar itu sedang berbicara dengan perutnya. Oke, ini tidak lucu sebenarnya kalau saja bukan Kibum yang melakukannya.

Kibum yang merasa dikerjai hanya menatap malas istrinya yang sedang kesenangan. Tetapi kemudian Kibum diam-diam tersenyum tipis, melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa bahagia begitu, ia juga dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Ia hanya berharap bahwa keadaan seperti ini akan kekal untuk keduanya, _ah_ tidak, lebih tepatnya untuk keluarga kecilnya. Dengan _baby_ kecilnya yang sekarang belum melihat dunia ini, maupun _baby-baby_ lainnya yang mungkin saja akan hadir pula di keluarga kecilnya.

"Senang?" ini adalah pertanyaan retoris dari Kibum.

" _Eum_ " Kyuhyun mengangguk, mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Ayo tidur" Kibum menarik Kyuhyun untuk merebah. Memposisikan keduanya untuk tidur.

" _Hyung_ harus sering-sering berbicara pada _baby_ " kata Kyuhyun sambil mendusal-dusal di dada suaminya.

Kibum tidak menyahuti, bagaimana dia mau berbicara lagi kalau sekali bicara saja sudah ditertawai seperti itu.

"Heechul _Hyung_ , Ryeong, bahkan Jungsoo _Hyung_ juga sering berbicara pada _baby_ ," Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap wajah tampan suaminya penuh harap, "Kyu tak mau kalau _baby_ lebih kenal suara samchon-samchonnya dibanding daddynya sendiri" wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam. Kibum cueknya sudah parah.

"Hn, aku mengerti" Kibum semakin merapatkan selimut, "Sekarang tidurlah" lalu menarik istrinya untuk lebih mendekat.

 **.sursure.**

Seperti biasa, Lee Hyeri berdiri kemudian membungkuk ketika atasannya datang. Kemudian kedua alisnya terangkat heran, tidak biasa sang atasan membawa seseorang -yang berpakaian tidak resmi- ke kantor. Seseorang di belakang atasannya tengah cemberut yang justru di matanya terlihat sangat imut.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim" sapanya, kemudian tersenyum pada makhluk unyu di belakang atasannya.

" _Hn_ " Kibum berjalan menuju ruangannya, "Buatkan aku kopi dan jus jambu" pesannya sebelum masuk ke ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun, si unyu yang sejak tadi mengekori Kibum, mencibir suaminya. Dia mau makan cake saja yang lebih enak, tetapi Kibum selalu melarang ini itu dan mengatur-atur dirinya.

Memasuki ruangan Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sofa, bermain psp. Sedangkan Kibum duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Jika ada orang luar yang melihat, pasti mereka akan mengira bahwa keduanya sedang ada perang dingin. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun ikut ke kantor Kibum kali ini juga karena ia tak bisa ke cafe Heechul lagi tanpa membuat suaminya marah. Lagipula, semakin Kyuhyun sering bertemu Kibum, semakin besar pula kesempatannya agar Kibum mau memenuhi keinginannya. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang permen kapas yang sudah Kyuhyun idam-idamkan sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Ketukan pintu memecah kesunyian dalam ruangan tersebut. Hyeri masuk ruangan setelah diijinkan dengan membawa nampan, dua wadah dengan isi berbeda berada di atas nampan tersebut. Langsung menuju pada meja atasannya, kemudian meletakkan secangkir kopi disana. Ketika ia akan meraih gelas keduanya, Kibum menginterupsi.

"Berikan pada Kyuhyun" tunjuknya dengan dagu.

"Baik, _sajangnim_ " Hyeri tersenyum, Kyuhyun, nama makhluk imut yang baru ia temui hari ini. Hyeri meletakkan gelas berisi jus jambu di meja depan sofa yang diduduki Kyuhyun.

"Silakan jusnya" Hyeri mempersilakan dengan ramah.

Tetapi sambutan Kyuhyun amat buruk, pemuda unyu itu menggeser tubuhnya agar membelakangi Hyeri. Membuat gadis cantik itu merasa canggung. Kenapa ia terkesan ditolak keberadaanya di sini oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja, kau bisa kembali bekerja" intruksi Kibum pada Hyeri, mengerti akan kecanggungan karyawannya.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri sajangnim, Kyuhyun-ssi" pamit Hyeri yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih betah membelakanginya sambil memainkan psp.

Hyeri menutup pintu dengan menyisakan keheningan untuk pasangan kihyun kita. Karena sebal dengan suasana yang sepi, Kyuhyun membesarkan volume psp yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Kyuhyun, kecilkan volumenya" tegur Kibum dengan nada tegas. Ia terbiasa bekerja dalam keheningan.

"Tidak terdengar hyung kalau kecil-kecil" sahut Kyuhyun dengan _cuek_.

"Kecilkan sekarang atau kumatikan pspnya" ancam Kibum. Ia benar-benar terganggu dengan suara makhluk-makhluk yang tengah sekarat karena dibabat oleh tokoh yang dimainkan istrinya.

Kata ' _kumatikan_ ' versi Kibum itu yang teramat sangat Kyuhyun benci sejak ia menjadi istri Kibum. Tidak, kata itu bukan bermakna bahwa Kibum akan dengan baik hati menekan tombol _power_ di _psp_ milik Kyuhyun hingga layarnya menghitam, melainkan Kibum akan mengambil _psp_ tersebut dengan kasar dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu membantingnya sampai remuk. Yang dipegang Kyuhyun itu adalah _psp_ yang kedelapan dalam lima bulan ini, dan Kyuhyun tak mau berganti psp lagi. Maka dari itu ia langsung mematikan _psp_ , menaruhnya di meja dengan kasar. Tangannya disedekapkan di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya, _ngambek_.

Kibum hanya menghela napas, lelah. Tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang _ngambek_ , ia kembali menggeluti pekerjaannya.

Pintu terbuka, _si_ tamu masuk tanpa permisi. Kedua matanya mengitari ruangan, begitu menemukan sosok yang tengah dicari, ia langsung mendekati sofa.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kyuhyun _ie_ " sapa _si_ tamu. Lelaki gagah yang masih terlihat sangat tampan tengah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

TBC

.

 **[Thanks to: Emon204; maiolibel; Eka Elf; Cuttiekyu94; kiyosa; Annishi692; Shofie Kim; Kyulennychan; michhazz; Park RiHyun-Uchiha; Guest; hyunnie02; KookieCookies97; angel sparkyu; rheina; Mujigae1013; 238130821712; Cho KyuNa; aprilside; uixalmt; eksa203; dwi-yomi; CaratARMYmonbebe]**

 **.**

Apa kalian suka baca di wattpad?

Terimakasih telah membaca dan Silakan tinggalkan review.

Sudah nganggur 11 bulan ya... #Kabur


	7. Waity 6: Kutukan Permen Kapas 2

Pintu terbuka, _si_ tamu masuk tanpa permisi. Kedua matanya mengitari ruangan, begitu menemukan sosok yang tengah dicari, ia langsung mendekati sofa.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyuhyun _ie_ " sapa _si_ tamu. Lelaki gagah yang masih terlihat sangat tampan tengah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan siapa yang datang, ia lalu berdiri, membungkuk. Sopan santun yang selalu diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Iya, Ayah" katanya setelah kembali menegakkan diri, "Ayah apa kabar?"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat... Sehat" kata pria yang dipanggil Kyuhyun sebagai "Ayah" dengan ramah.

" _Eum_ " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Kyu sehat, _baby_ juga sehat" lanjutnya.

" _Oh_ " lelaki yang dipanggil Ayah tersebut membulatkan bibirnya, "Kemarilah, Ayah lama tidak memelukmu" katanya sambil membuka kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu memeluk Ayah. Iya, ini ayah. Bukan ayah kandungnya Kyuhyun, tetapi Ayah mertua. Ayah Kibum, Mr. Kim Wonbin.

"Sekarang aku paham mengapa Kibum tidak mau berbagi dengan orang lain untuk memelukmu, kau _hugable_ " kata Wonbin semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Wangimu juga manis" lanjutnya masih memeluk menantu tersayang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menarik pelukan Wonbin dari Kyuhyun.

"Cucumu terjepit, Ayah" itu Kibum, dengan tampang muram seolah mendung menyelimuti, tengah berdiri di samping Ayahnya.

"Cucuku sayang, maaf sudah menjepitmu, ya" Ayah mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Kyuhyun lalu mengelusnya lembut, berbicara dengan nada sedikit mengejek yang ia tujukan pada sang putra.

" _Baby_ tidak apa-apa, _Haraboeji_ " jawab Kyuhyun yang ikut mengelus perutnya sambil tersenyum. Senang juga kalau Ayah sayang dengan _baby_.

Wajah muram Kibum jadi bertambah muram, mendung yang sejak tadi menyelimuti sepertinya akan menimbulkan petir juga badai.

Dan Ayah hampir terbahak melihatnya. "Karena cucuku baik-baik saja dan sehat, menantukupun begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan" ajak Ayah.

"Jalan-jalan?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar mendengar ajakan yang ditujukan padanya.

Sedangkan sang mertua merasa mendapat _jackpoint_. Mengangguk, "Kyu mau kan? Kubelikan apapun yang Kyu mau" bujuk Ayah lagi.

"Ayah" Kibum mencoba menegur ayahnya, takut kalau istrinya kelelahan.

"Mau, Kyu mau" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan suaminya.

"Kyu" kali ini Kibum menegur istrinya.

Kyuhyun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan kiri sang mertua, "Hyung bilang Kyu harus bisa dekat dengan mertua, Kyu mau jalan-jalan biar dekat dengan mertua" bela Kyuhyun.

"Itu benar" Ayah mengajukan telapak tangannya untuk memberikan _high five_ yang langsung disambut menantu imutnya.

Sedangkan Kibum, auranya bertambah muram saja. Bau-baunya mereka berdua akan bersenang-senang, sedangkan Kibum akan ditinggalkan untuk mengurus pekerjaan di kantor.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kau ada rapat bukan," Ayah berusaha mengambil jalan tengah, "Lebih baik Kyuhyun pergi bersamaku daripada bosan sendirian disini" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat mendengar pembelaan sang Ayah.

"Bukankah Ayah juga rapat bersamaku" sanggah Kibum.

"Itu bisa diatur, aku ini bos besar, tidak perlu mengatasi hal remeh-temeh sendirian" jawab Ayah sombong, sekalian mengejek Kibum juga, "Sudahlah, kami pergi" berjalan menuju pintu yang otomatis diikuti Kyuhyun juga, "Pastikan rapatnya berhasil" instruksinya sebelum menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan Kibum dengan raut masam. Mengapa istrinya jadi segembira itu bersama Ayah, tadi saja rautnya ditekuk-tekuk.

 **.**

 **What Am I To You?**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Bahasa kurang baku; typo ku masih manusiawi; Cerita yang mustahil ditemukan di dunia nyata.**

 **Additional cast: Wonbin, Minho Choi**

 **.Selamat Membaca.**

"Lee-ssi, tanyakan soal rapat hari ini pada sekretaris Mr. Ahn" pesan Wonbin pada sekretaris Kibum.

"Bukankah rapat kali ini anda yang memimpin Mr. Kim?" tanya Hyeri.

"Tidak, aku ada keperluan dengan menantuku" jawab Wonbin dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Me-nantu?" tanya Hyeri lagi. Setahunya, Mr. Kim hanya memiliki anak tunggal, yaitu Kim Kibum. Itu berarti...

"Ya, menantuku ini" merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, "Istri Kibum, bukankah dia imut"

Hyeri _speechless_ , ia menahan napasnya tanpa disadari. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu, secara tak sengaja tangannya menjatuhkan buku agenda yang tengah ia pegang ke meja kerja. Ia langsung tersadar. "Ah, baik Mr. Kim"

"Ayo, Kyu" ajak Wonbin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya memandang Hyeri dengan alis bertaut, akhirnya mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang mertua. Membalas senyuman Ayah, lalu sedikit melirik pada Hyeri yang tertunduk lesu.

.sursure.

Pukul 13.45 rapat baru selesai. Padahal rapat dimulai dari pukul 10.00 tepat. Pembahasan kali ini lebih alot, ditambah watak Mr. Ahn yang sangat keras. Jika itu Mr. Kim, mungkin rapat tidak akan sampai 3jam, mengingat Mr. Kim lebih terbuka dengan inovasi-inovasi baru. Mr. Kim juga tidak suka berlama-lama di ruang rapat. Kibum sepenuhnya menyalahkan Ayahnya yang kini mungkin tengah bersenang-senang bersama istrinya. Kini, Kibum tengah berjalan menuju ke lantai 6 dimana ruangannya berada.

"Kau punya waktu satu jam untuk istirahat" Kibum memberikan instruksi pada sekretarisnya, toleransi karena sepanjang jam istirahat mereka masih rapat.

"Baik _sajangnim_ " jawab Hyeri, lalu bertanya, "Saya akan memesan makanan dari restoran di seberang, apakah _sajangnim_ juga ingin saya pesankan?"

Kibum berpikir sejenak, kalau Kyuhyun kembali, sudah pasti istrinya itu telah makan bersama sang ayah. "Pesankan aku _samgyetang_ "

"Baik _sajangnim_ " jawab Hyeri, "Apakah anda membutuhkan vitamin? Anda terlihat lelah akhir-akhir ini" Hyeri menawarkan.

Kibum mengangguk. Sekretarisnya itu... Perhatian. Sekretaris lamanya juga perhatian, tetapi yang ini bahkan lebih perhatian dari istrinya sendiri. Kibum lalu mengenyahkan pikirannya begitu sadar bahwa ia tengah membandingkan.

Begitu ia masuk ke ruangan, Kibum langsung membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. Memijit pelipisnya ketika melihat berkas yang masih bertumpuk di mejanya. Belum lagi yang dibawa oleh Hyeri dari ruang rapat tadi. Apa hari ini ia harus lembur?

Mata sekelam malam milik Kibum menangkap psp berwarna _baby blue_ yang tergeletak di meja. Itu milik Kyuhyun yang tertinggal. Kibum ingat, istri _unyu_ -nya itu meminta agar psp putih yang baru dibeli dicat warna biru kesukaannya. Lalu membawa psp tersebut kemanapun dia pergi, dan memainkannya sepanjang hari. Sungguh kekanakan. Tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi psp satu ini, buktinya Kyuhyun selalu menurut jika Kibum tengah mengancam kelangsungan hidup psp tersebut. Kibum akui kalau dia sering merusak psp milik Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tak sepenuhnya salah karena Kyuhyun juga suka memainkan benda tersebut tanpa tahu situasi dan kondisi sekitarnya.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, Kibum mengijinkan masuk begitu ia mendengar suara Hyeri dari luar.

Hyeri membawakan nampan dengan sebotol vitamin serta air mineral di atasnya. Gadis cantik tersebut meletakkannya di meja depan Kibum. "Perlukah saya bukakan, _sajangnim_?" Hyeri menawarkan.

Kibum menggeleng, Hyeri terlalu perhatian. Senyumnya pun terlihat anggun. Sifatnya yang dewasa menambah nilai plus gadis tersebut. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau boleh, Kibum juga ingin di dampingi oleh seseorang yang dewasa, perhatian dan tidak banyak menuntut.

Psp sewarna _baby blue_ yang tertangkap matanya memukul telak kesadaran Kibum. Kyuhyun adalah segalanya untuk Kibum. Jika ia menginginkan orang yang demikian, sanggupkah ia jika harus tanpa Kyuhyun? Kibum memijit pelipisnya kembali, ia rasa ia sudah gila. Kibum pantas melakukan _harakiri_ karena pemikirannya yang sangat memalukan.

" _Sajangnim_ , anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyeri.

"Ya, kau boleh keluar" jawab Kibum singkat. Ia harus berhenti, ia sadar bahwa dirinya lelaki dewasa. Mengagumi seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia kagumi lalu membandingkan dengan istrinya, bisa berpotensi buruk pada rumah tangganya. Tentu Kibum tak ingin terlibat _affair_. Kibum menghela napas, satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah ia dan Kyuhyun berdamai. Ya, mereka berdua harus bisa berdamai dengan ego mereka masing-masing.

"Baik, saya permisi" Hyeri melangkah menuju pintu setelah mendapat anggukan dari atasannya. Ia menghela nafas berat begitu mencapai gagang pintu. Menoleh sebentar ke arah atasannya, ia tersenyum miris. Bohong bila ia berkata tidak tertarik pada Kibum, ia rasa semua wanita di kantor ini tertarik pada pria dingin tersebut. Tetapi ia harus mundur bukan?

.sursure.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan Kibum dengan senyuman merekah. Senang sekali berjalan-jalan bersama Ayah. Beliau banyak menuruti keinginannya, Ayah juga membelikan banyak mainan untuk _baby_. Koleksi pinguinnya juga bertambah. Tadi Ayah mengantarnya kembali, sampai pintu depan ruangan Kibum, Ayah mendapat telepon dan harus pergi secepatnya. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa tidak masalah, _toh_ ia sudah sampai, tinggal masuk saja. Kyuhyun membuka pintu, senyumnya pudar terganti dengan _pout_ kecil di bibirnya begitu mendapati Kibum sedang berbicara serius dengan Hyeri. Tumpukan kertas berada di meja sofa yang menghadap mereka. Kyuhyun dengan langkah menghentak, mendekati mereka. Begitu tiba di sofa, dia langsung duduk di samping Kibum lalu memeluk suaminya dari samping.

"Kyu? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Kibum heran, dia yang terlalu serius hingga tak mendengar langkah Kyuhyun, atau istrinya saja yang mulai memiliki kemampuan ninja?

Kyuhyun melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Kibum. Memeluknya semakin erat seolah-olah menahan Kibum agar tidak pergi seincipun darinya.

"Kyu, Hyung harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan dulu" Kibum mencoba menerangkan.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan menggeleng di leher Kibum.

"Kyu, jangan manja" desis Kibum, tetapi istrinya bergeming. Kibum menghela nafas, fokusnya beralih pada Hyeri. "Tolong ambilkan berkas _project_ cabang pada sekretaris Mr. Ahn" perintah Kibum pada sekretarisnya.

Hyeri mengangguk lalu meminta ijin. Selepas kepergian Hyeri, Kibum mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, _heum_?" tanya Kibum lembut. Melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba _ngambek_ sepulang dari berjalan-jalan dengan Ayah, Kibum harus mempertimbangkan untuk mengijinkan Ayah jika ingin membawa Kyuhyun kembali.

Kyuhyun menurut untuk melepaskan pelukannya, menampilkan wajah anak kucing minta disayang.

"Hyung jangan bersama Hyeri terus" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Kibum menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bukan karena Ayah? Dan mengapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkata demikian? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun cemburu? " _Wae_? Hyeri sekretarisku" sanggah Kibum "Hyung ada kerja dengannya" lanjutnya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Hyung kalau sudah bersama Hyeri jadi lupa dengan Kyu"

Kibum tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk hebat. Apakah Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ketertarikan Kibum pada kepribadian yang dimiliki Hyeri? Kyuhyunnya yang kekanakan ini menyadarinya? Kibum mengambil termos mini sewarna _tosca_ yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya. Kibum langsung meminum air hangat dari termos yang telah dibukakan tutupnya oleh Kyuhyun. Kibum seharusnya tidak melihat kemanapun, Kyuhyun sudah perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.

.sursure.

Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ketika berjalan pulang, baru sampai _lobby_ kantor, suaminya mendapat telepon. Kibum tadi berkata akan menandatangani berkas sebentar lalu kembali. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun diminta menunggu di _lobby_ kantor, karena jika Kyuhyun ikut, Kibum khawatir istrinya akan kelelahan. Tapi kalau begini, Kyuhyun jadi merasa lelah menunggu sendirian. Menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ia melihat keluar gedung. Disana, ada mobil sedan hitam terparkir. 'Mobil audi, itu milik Kibum Hyung' begitulah kira-kira kata batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa berlama-lama, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobil tersebut, mencoba membuka pintu dan ternyata tak dikunci. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di jok belakang karena marah pada Kibum, ia tidak suka menunggu, ngomong-ngomong. Tanpa bicara apapun langsung memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyedekapkan kedua tangannya. Melihat ke luar jendela dengan bibir maju.

Mobil berjalan begitu saja tanpa pembicaraan, hingga hampir perlintasan, seseorang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kita akan kemana, Tuan?" suara seseorang yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

" _Huwa~_ " Kyuhyun kaget, bukan hanya karena suara yang tiba-tiba membelah kesunyian, tetapi juga karena suara tersebut bukan milik suaminya. Seseorang yang ia kira berada di kursi pengemudi.

Si sopir yang kaget, langsung menginjak rem.

"Kenapa kau yang ada di kursi kemudi? Mana Kibum _Hyung_?" teriak Kyuhyun, kenapa Kibum _Hyung_ -nya yang tampan bisa berubah jadi lelaki bermata kodok? _Yah_ walaupun si mata kodok juga tampan.

"Kibum _Hyung_? Bukankah anda adalah Tuan Kim Jungmo pemilik mobil ini?" tanya si pemuda bermata kodok.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tuan..." belum selesai si pemuda bermata kodok berbicara, suatu kejadian memutusnya untuk meneruskan.

 _Duakk_

Sebuah benturan terjadi, goncangan terasa, membuat leher penumpang mobil audi tersebut merasakan sakit. Beruntunglah keduanya telah memakai sabuk pengaman, _plus_ benturan antar mobil tidak parah. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun. Jendela mobil bagian sopir di gedor. Si pemuda bermata kodok keluar, dimarahi sopir mobil yang menabraknya karena telah melakukan rem mendadak. Keributan terjadi. Mobil disingkirkan sesaat, tetapi terlanjur ada yg menelepon polisi sehingga polisi patrolipun datang, membawa orang-orang yang terlibat ini ke kantor polisi terdekat.

.sursure.

"Apakah anda memiliki wali yg bisa dihubungi?" seorang petugas polisi bertanya.

Kyuhyun berkedip, kemudian terlihat berpikir. "Papa dan Mama di jepang. Ayah bekerja. Paman Shin dan Paman Han juga bekerja. Ibu..." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, dia tidak suka terlibat dengan ibu. "Sepertinya tidak ada" sambungnya kemudian.

Si polisi muda yang tengah menginterogasi, terlihat menghela napas. "Suami?" tanyanya kemudian.

" _Oh_ , Kibum _Hyung_?"

Si Polisi muda menaikkan salah satu alisnya, lalu mulai mengetik. "Siapa nama marganya?"

"Kim" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Nomor telepon?" tanya si Polisi lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ingat, ponselku tertinggal di mobil Kibum _Hyung_ "

"Alamat?"

" _Uhmm~_ , apartemen" jawab Kyuhyun terlalu ambigu.

Membuat si polisi ber- _face palm_ ria.

" _Ahjussi_ , selama ini aku pergi selalu bersama kibum _Hyung_ , jadi tidak menghapal alamat apartemenku."

"Meskipun begitu, bukankah keterlaluan kalau sampai tidak hafal" sanggah si Polisi, "Dan aku bukan _ahjussi_ " tambahnya.

Menyedekapkan Kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesalnya, " _Ish_ , tidak percaya sekali. Menyebalkan"

Si polisi menghela nafas, kemudian ia beralih pada lelaki lain yang juga berada disana. "Nama?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Choi Minho" jawab si pemuda bermata kodok.

"Alamat?" tanya si Polisi lagi.

"Distrik FF kompleks apartemen H, nomor 74"

"Pekerjaan?" tanya si polisi sambil mengetik.

"Mahasiswa"

"Wali?"

"Tidak ada, saya tinggal sendirian di seoul" jelas Minho dengan raut wajah di dramatisasi.

"Lalu, siapa yang bisa menjamin kebebasanmu?" tanya si polisi lagi.

"Sudahlah, masukkan saja pencuri kecil ini dan temannya ke penjara" kata Kim Jungmo, si pemilik mobil yang dibawa Minho.

Tadi, tak lama setelah kejadian tabrakan, ada yang melaporkan telah kehilangan mobilnya. Dengan plat mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang tengah mengalami masalah di jalanan tersebut. Maka dari itu, si polisi membawa mereka ke kantor sekaligus si pemilik mobil. Sempat terjadi keributan karena Kim Jungmo yang hampir menghajar Minho karena dikira telah melarikan mobilnya. Kyuhyun dan Minho harus masuk meja pemeriksaan karena keduanya tidak memiliki bukti untuk menyanggah pelarian mobil, _plus_ tak bisa membayar ganti rugi, tidak ada identitas diri untuk Kyuhyun. Prosesnyapun berjalan alot karena semua yang terlibat sangat sulit untuk diajak kerjasama.

"Kami tidak mencuri. Sungguh. Iyakan, _Hyung_?" Minho meminta pembelaan pada Kyuhyun.

" _Eum_ " Kyuhyun membenarkan.

"Ini semua hanya salah paham, percayalah" Minho kembali memelas.

" _Oh_!" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya membuat semuanya kaget. Melihat si polisi muda dengan mata berbinar-binar membuat si polisi gemas. Kyuhyun merogoh kerah _sweater_ -nya, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul tabung kecil. Kyuhyun membuka tabung tersebut dengan memutar tutupnya lalu menyerahkan pada polisi.

"Kata kibum _Hyung,_ kalau Kyu tersesat bisa pakai itu untuk petunjuk" menjelaskan pada sang polisi yang memasang tampang bertanya, Kyuhyun langsung menyerahkan bandul tersebut dengan wajah berseri.

Si polisi menerima bandul aneh tersebut yang ujungnya mirip microSD. Ketika ditancapkan ke laptopnya, muncullah identitas kyuhyun lengkap dengan _contact_ _person_ -nya. Si polisi mendesah lega, tak perlu berlama-lama dengan mereka lagi.

..sursure..

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya ketika sekretarisnya pamit. Melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, dalam hati ia mengutuk karena pembicaraannya memakan waktu lama. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Kibum berjalan menuju _lift_ untuk kembali ke _lobby_ kantor.

Matanya mengedar seluruh bagian ketika Kibum tiba di _lobby_ kantor. Mencari istrinya yang ia pinta untuk menunggu di kursi tunggu _lobby_. Segera Kibum mendekat ke arah _front office_.

"Dimana istriku?" tanya Kibum pada seorang _front office_ tanpa ada basa-basi.

Sang _front office_ terlihat bengong, tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud atasannya tersebut. Hingga seorang _front office_ lain datang menyelamatkan keadaan canggung tersebut. Seorang tersebut memberitahukan jika Kyuhyun menaiki sebuah mobil sedan audi hitam.

Kibum tak bisa untuk tidak panik, menelepon Kyuhyun tetapi lagi-lagi tidak diangkat. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun pergi sendirian tanpa kabar dan membuat Kibum cemas. Kibum mendial nomor Ayahnya, dan Ayah berkata bahwa beliau tidak bersama menantu tersayangnya itu. Sebelum dituduh yang macam-macam, Kibum memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Sebuah bisikan ia terima, bahwa mungkin kamera cctv di perusahaan ini bisa menolongnya. Secepatnya, Kibum menuju ruang pengawas cctv. Memerintahkan salah satu _staff_ untuk memutar ulang bagian _lobby_ 30 menit yang lalu.

Prosesnya lama, membuat Kibum semakin was-was saja. Kibum menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, berharap Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dalam hati berdoa, pada siapapun yang paling berkuasa di dunia ini, agar menjaga Kyuhyunnya. Kibum berjanji jika istrinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, maka ia akan menuruti apapun permintaan Kyuhyun hari ini. Sepasang matanya masih mengamati cctv dengan was-was. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang sulit untuk diajak pergi, bahkan oleh orang asing sekalipun. Hal inilah yang membuat Kibum selalu cemas secara berlebihan pada Kyuhyunnya.

Dapat.

Kyuhyun, istri _unyu_ -nya itu memang masuk ke dalam mobil yang serupa miliknya. Tetapi saat itu, Kibum bahkan belum memerintahkan _parking vallet_ untuk memindahkan mobilnya. Kibum mengambil ponselnya, berniat untuk menelepon kenalannya yang seorang _intelijen_. Bermaksud menanyakan pemilik kendaraan yang terekam dalam cctv. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah panggilan dengan nomor asing masuk ponselnya. Dilihat dari nomor pemanggilnya, itu panggilan dari nomor perusahaan milik negara.

" _Hello_ , Kim Kibum"

"Ya, Kim Kibum- _goon_. Kami dari kepolisian, hendak memberitahukan bahwa istri anda di kantor polisi daerah Dongdaemun sekarang"

Kibum mengernyit ketika mendengar penjelasan polisi tersebut lebih lanjut. Kibum mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyusul, dengan langkah cepat Kibum menuju tempat parkir. Melajukan mobilnya ke kantor polisi.

..sursure..

Polisi muda yang kebetulan hari ini berjaga di _police station_ , menghela napas berat. Sudut matanya melirik pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu sambil memainkan kakinya. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan suami si pemuda yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut. Si polisi hampir saja memasukkan Kyuhyun dan Minho ke dalam sel lantaran menjadi praduga pelarian mobil, jika saja ia tak diancam. Iya, sebagai polisi, ia baru saja diancam. Seseorang yang bernama Kim Kibum yang baru saja ia telepon, mengancam akan menuntutnya jika Kyuhyun di masukkan dalam sel dengan tuntutan pencemaran nama baik. Pria tersebut juga mengatakan bahwa ia tahu cara dan _prosecutor_ yang mampu membantu pria bermarga Kim tersebut untuk menjebloskan si polisi ke penjara. Dasar orang kaya. Si polisi lagi-lagi menghela napas mendengar teriakan mahasiswa yang bernama Choi Minho dari balik sel tahanan sementara, mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah.

Mencoba mengabaikan suara berisik di sekitarnya, si Polisi muda hendak kembali menekuni laporan hariannya. Hingga suara seseorang yang terburu-buru masuk, napasnya tak beraturan, matanya mengedar.

"Kibum _Hyung_ "

Makhluk _unyu_ yang sejak tadi si polisi curi-curi pandang terhadapanya, berdiri dengan raut gembira yang menggemaskan. Seorang yang di panggil Kibum _Hyung_ langsung mendekatinya, menanyakan keadaan sekaligus memeriksa fisik si pemuda _unyu_.

Jadi laki-laki ini yang bernama Kim Kibum? Sayang sekali, kenapa pemuda se- _unyu_ Kyuhyun harus menikah dengan lelaki beraura muram begini? _Oke_ , lupakan pemikiran aneh si polisi yang terakhir tadi.

Sepasang suami istri itu menghadapnya, membereskan segala kesalahpahaman yang ada. Lagipula, pemilik mobil tersebut adalah bawahan Kim Kibum. Proses pembebasan berjalan dengan mudah. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan pos polisi, si pemuda _unyu_ meminta suaminya untuk membebaskan Choi Minho juga. Dan pada akhirnya, kasus aneh dan menyebalkan hari itu selesai sudah. Si Polisi muda menghela napas lega, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, telepon di depannya kembali berdering. Ia mendengus, tak bisakah dia istirahat barang sejenak?

..sursure..

Kyuhyun mendusal-dusal di dada Kibum, melampiaskan kemanjaannya pada Kibum yang belum tersalurkan hari ini. Kibum sendiri tidak merasa keberatan, sesekali matanya memandang datar kepada sopir barunya lewat kaca spion tengah. _Bullet driver_ , istilah yang digunakan di sini untuk pengemudi yang bisa di panggil sewaktu-waktu untuk menggantikan menyopir. Choi Minho, dengan tekadnya yang bulat meminta untuk menjadi sopir Kibum hari ini tanpa bayaran sebagai ucapan terimakasih lantaran telah mengeluarkannya dari sel. Awalnya Kibum menolak, tetapi setelah melihat istrinya, Kibum patut mempertimbangkan untuk menyewa _Bullet driver_ secara _regular_. Untuk memudahkan mobilitas dirinya juga Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini Kibum masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada pemuda yang baru pertama kali ia temui ini.

"Kibum Hyung" Kyuhyun bergumam, membuat atensi Kibum kembali padanya.

" _Heum?_ "

"Mampir ke kedai _teoppoki ahjumma_ Han ya? Kyu mau _teoppoki_ "

" _Hn_ " Kibum bergumam sebagai jawaban, tanda bahwa ia tidak menolaknya.

"Nanti ke _cafe_ Heechul _Hyung_ ya? Kyu mau _milkshake_ _and Churros_ "

" _Hn_ "

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, Kibum sangat menyebalkan dengan gumamannya. Dan tumben sekali Kibum mengiyakan semua permintaannya. Alis Kyuhyun menyatu, itu berarti dia dituruti? Kyuhyun jadi punya ide.

" _Hyung_ , pesankan Kyu _sparkling doughnut_ di dunkin donut ya?"

" _Hn_ "

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar, " _Hyung_ , besok belikan permen kapas lalu _Hyung_ makan ya?"

" _Hn_ "

Kyuhyun langsung memegang bahu Kibum kemudian menggoncangnya semangat, " _Jeongmal_?" tanyanya dengan binar cerah.

Kibum mengerutkan alis, dia kurang konsentrasi. Kemudian ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika sadar bahwa ia termakan janjinya sendiri. Kibum lagi-lagi menyalahkan Ayahnya yang telah mendidiknya menjadi pria pemegang janji. Ini sangat merepotkan.

" _Hyungie_ ~~" Kyuhyun merengek tanpa malu padahal ada orang lain disana yang seusianya.

" _Hn_ "

" _Hn_ apa?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

Kibum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi ia tidak sanggup untuk menistakan dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menutup kembali mulutnya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak sabaran kembali bertanya, " _Hyung_ mau beli permen kapasnya lalu _Hyung_ makan?" dengan penuh binar-binar dimatanya.

Kibum mengangguk ragu.

" _Yeay_!" Kyuhyun kesenangan, memeluk Kibum dengan erat, "Kyu sayang Kibum _Hyung_ "

Kibum menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia dapat ungkapan sayang dari Kyuhyun meskipun ia belum puas dengan hal itu.

.sursure.

Ini hari minggu, pagi-pagi tadi tidak biasanya Kyuhyun terbangun sebelum jam menunjukkan angka 5. Merapikan tempat tidur sambil bersenandung, dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk dipakai mandi bersama. Menyiapkan pakaian untuk Kibum, padahal biasanya Kibum ambil sendiri. Bahkan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati membantu Ryeowook di dapur. Menyapa semua orang yang dikenalnya lewat _video call_ dengan wajah kelewat cerah, Kibum saja sampai silau melihat penampakan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Lebih cerah dari mentari pagi. Kyuhyunnya jadi manis, sejak pulang dari kantor polisi kemarin. Mengingat itu raut wajah Kibum jadi masam. Ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya hari ini.

.

Dua jam kemudian, pasangan Kihyun kita tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah _food court_ di lotte world. Mau makan permen kapas saja Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum untuk datang ke taman bermain ini. Tentu saja dengan Minho yang berada di sudut jauh, menunggu untuk mengemudikan mobil Kibum.

Permen kapas berwarna _soft pink_ sudah di hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun masih dengan binar-binar bahagia di matanya. Sedangkan Kibum, dalam hati berharap ada yg menerbangkannya ke merkurius saja biar gosong. Tetapi harapan Kibum tidak mungkin terjadi, ia hanya bisa meratapi nasib buruknya saja.

Kyuhyun membukakan plastik pembungkus permen kapas dengan antusias.

"Tunggu dulu" tahan Kibum, tangannya mencegah tangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba mengeluarkan permen kapas dari plastik.

" _Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Aku belum siap" jawab Kibum, matanya memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan kekonyolan ini.

Tapi Kyuhyun yang tidak peka malah berbicara sesuatu yang _horror_ bagi Kibum, "Kalau _Hyung_ tidak makan sekarang, nanti harus makan _ice cream cake_ juga"

Mata Kibum membulat _horror_ , dengan segera ia mengambil alih permen kapas dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan keengganan tingkat tinggi, mencuil sedikit permen tersebut.

Kyuhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, lalu mengambil bagian yang besar untuk ia suapkan ke Kibum.

"Bagaimana rasanya, _Hyung_? Maniskan?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

Dengan susah payah, Kibum menelan benda yang ia anggap laknat tersebut ke dalam tenggorokannya. Manis darimana, kalau kau sudah terbiasa tanpa pemanis dan harus menelan sesuatu dengan pemanis berlebih, yang terasa di lidahmu malah pahit dan tenggorokan terasa kering.

" _Hyung, Hyung_ , kenapa _Hyung_ tidak mau memakan yang manis manis?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran, tetapi yang ditanya malah memasukkan air mineral banyak-banyak ke dalam tenggorokannya, "Jangan-jangan," Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum, " _Hyung_ sakit diabetes ya?"

Kibum mengerutkan dahi sambil tangannya membuka tutup botol air mineral keduanya. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan mengapa membuatnya sangat kesal.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya, " _Hyung_ harus ke dokter" katanya lagi serius dengan alis menyatu.

Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang salah paham, " _Hyung_ tidak terkena diabetes Kyu," katanya kalem.

Kyuhyun manyun, "Benarkah?" bertanya dengan kedua alisnya dinaikkan, "Lalu, kenapa?" bertanya lagi ketika mendapati anggukan dari Kibum.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lembut, "Karena aku telah memiliki hal yang paling manis di dunia ini" jawabnya ringan.

" _Woah_! Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias, "Kyu boleh minta tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Minta sedikiiiit saja Hyung" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" tegas Kibum, lagi.

"Pelit," Kyuhyun kembali manyun, "Habiskan semuanya" perintahnya seenaknya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun malas, tetapi tangannya tetap mengambil permen kapas dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Kibum untuk menelan semua permen kapas meskipun porsinya kecil. Ia juga telah menghabiskan berbotol-botol air mineral untuk menetralkan rasa menjijikan yang masuk tenggorokannya. Hanya perasaan Kibum saja atau memang Kyuhyun terlihat semakin pucat? Apa Kyuhyun sakit? Kibum mencoba berdiri, rasa pening tiba-tiba menderanya. Matanya menjadi berkunang-kunang, badannya terasa berat, perutnya serasa diremas-remas.

"Kibum _Hyung_ , _gwaencana_?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Dimata Kibum, Kyuhyun terlihat semakin pucat. Suaranya pun bergetar, Kibum mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekat pada istrinya. Bertujuan untuk mengecek kondisi istrinya. Namun tubuh Kibum tidak seimbang, sempat membentur meja, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

 _To be continue_

.

 _Happy Birthday_ Choi Minho #padahaldikoreasudahbergantihari

Kemarin aku bertanya soal wattpad karena ada pemikiran untuk pindah kesana, tetapi masih dipertimbangkan. Id wattpad-ku sama dengan penname akun ini.

Thanks to: [Sofie Kim; Imaydilanna; Maiolibel; Emon el; Melani. s. khadijah; Mujigae1013; Cuttiekyu94; Guest; Chochosnow; Hyunnie02; LebahMadu; Hanna Shinjiseok; Eka Elf; Intan; Shin Ririn1013; Nur; Kihyun328; Askasufa; Jenny. hzb]

Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review^^


End file.
